4,999,998,056
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: FOURTH IN THE 'FOLLOWING ROSE' SERIES! It's the year five billion and fifty three and Rose Harkness mets two old friends and a beloved spaceship
1. Losing Control

FOURTH IN THE 'FOLLOWING ROSE' SERIES!

this one is the longest yet! everychapter is an episode of DW s3 with Rose, starting with **_Gridlock_**

**Losing Control - Gridlock**

_She looked down at her hand. At her engagement ring, it was so beautiful, and so old. She could get 5 million credits for it if she wanted. But she doesn't. It's so special; he gave it to her late one night. He put it in her hand as they lay in bed, he whispered in her ear,_

"_Marry me."_

She said yes before she looked at the ring, she never took it off unless it could get stolen or dirty. So many times she woke up to having someone try to take it off. But they knew better now. They knew that she wasn't dead, that she couldn't be dead. They knew Rose Harkness was never going to die. Because she couldn't. They didn't know why, they just knew her and her husband were immortal, and there was no changing that. Jack and Rose had to go through a lot. They lost everyone they cared for, even there own children. They've had hundreds of children through out their life, all off them lived a millennium but none of them survived through the rest of time.

Legends followed Jack, and Rose Harkness. They said they were older then time itself; they watched the universe grow old. And they did. Rose Harkness may look 25 but in reality she's 4,999,998,056 years old, and Jack's 5,000,000,080 but some thing happened to him. In the year 4,999,999,834, Jack was hit with the weakest of Delta Waves. It didn't kill him, but he aged. He hadn't aged since 2008, after he left the Doctor and Martha. But now Jack Harkness was a giant, wrinkly, wise, old, face. In a tank.

They went back in time, (though Rose had a sonic screwdriver and had successfully fixed Jack's Vortex Manipulator they only travel in time to avoid them selves or in this case make a story of 'The Face of Boe'). Rose got everyone to call him The Face of Boe, and no one ever knew he wasn't the last of 'Boekind' as they said, but human. His personality changed, Rose joked it was because of his lack of testosterone. He was wiser, politer, and he didn't want to die. He didn't like knowing he'd one day leave Rose to live through time by herself.

* * *

Today was the day. He could feel it. Today was the day he'd leave Rose forever. God he hated himself for it.

"I'm dying, Novice Hame."

"You can't." She said, begging him to stop telling her he would soon die.

"Today's the day. Novice Hame, today the Doctor will return. You must find him, in the motorway. Follow him. Bring him here. He has arrived."

"What should I do?"

"Find him, before it's too late." Novice Hame looked at Jack and stood picking up her defence- a gun.

"Jack?" Called Rose, as she walked in, "Jack, I saw, I saw the Tardis, near an entrance to the motor way. Is it today? Are you going to die today?" Tears were swelling in her eyes

"How do you know that?"

"I remember Jack. It may have been billions of years ago but I remember my first trip to New Earth. I heard you talking to the Doctor. And he told me what you said."

"It is true. I am dying."

"No. No Jack please, hold on for me. I love you."

"I love you Rose, but you know –as does the Doctor– everything has it's time."

"But not us! Jack! Please, we've survived so much."

"And survive you will. I fight for those lives in the underworld, I fight for your life, and I fight for Novice Hame's life. Rose you are worth fighting for." Rose smiled in spite of herself. Rose bent down and kissed the glass.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"When will he come?"

"Soon, Novice Hame has gone to get him. But Rose, take my key, he can't see you yet, and please keep it, to remind you of me."

"I will always remember you." Said Rose and she took the key and placed the string around her neck.

"Er, rough teleport." Said a voice; the Doctor's voice. Rose squeaked slightly at the sound, "Ow. You're going straight back down and teleporting people out, starting with Martha!" said the Doctor,

"I only had the power for one trip." Said Novice Hame

"Then get some more, where are we?"

"High above; in the over city."

"Good." Said the Doctor, "Because you can tell the senate of New New York, I'd like a word; they've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway, millions!"

"But you're inside the senate. Right now. May the Goddess Santori bless us. They died Doctor, the city died."

"How long has it been like this?"

"Twenty-four years."

"Wha- What? Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical; a new mood. They called it 'Bliss', everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne, everything perished, even the virus in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. Just enough time to close down walk ways, and flyovers; sealing off the under city. Those people on the motorway weren't lost Doctor, they were saved."

"So the whole thing down there's running on automatic."

"There wasn't enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's 'we' how did you survive?"

"He protected me, and he has waited for you these long years."

"Doctor." Said Jack, the Doctor ran around the corner followed by Novice Hame, Rose had to stop herself running to him. She knew she shouldn't yet. Jack needed to talk to the Doctor; they needed to save the undercity.

"The Face of Boe!"

"I knew you would come."

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sin." Said Novice Hame,

"Old friend, what happened to you?"

"I am failing."

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. With no one to maintain it the city's power died, the under city would've fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them." Said the Doctor under his breath, only feet from the perception filtered Rose,

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He gave his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there; you could've called for help."

"The last act of the senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here on your own for all these years?"

"We had no choice."

"Yes you did."

"Save them Doctor, save them." The Doctor got straight to work, first checking to see if Martha was safe. She was. He was ordering Novice Hame around while saving New Earth. But something went wrong while the Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on the computer circuits.

"Doctor." Said Jack slowly, and shakily, "I give you my last-" He gave a breath and the systems started to work.

"Hame, look after him! Don't you go dying on me you big old face!" Yelled the Doctor as he ran to a lever, "You gotta see this. The open road! Ha!"

The Doctor sent an order to the motor way and Novice Hame cared for Jack with help from Rose. The Doctor walked over to the window.

"..And car 465 diamond 6, I've sent you a flight path, come to the senate."

"On my way." Said a female voice,

"Quite a while since I've seen you Martha Jones."

Rose briefly wondered if it was the same Martha Jones she knew all those years ago, but then Jack's tank started to crack, tears were in Rose's eyes, and she barely heard Novice Hame calling to the Doctor.

Minutes passed and the three sat around Jack, the tank shattered completely.

"Doctor?" Said a female voice full of worry,

"Over here." Said the Doctor,

"Doctor, what happened out there?!" She ran over and saw the Doctor and Novice Hame next to The Face of Boe; she didn't notice Rose at all, "What's that?"

"The Face of Boe, it's alright, come say hello. And this is Hame, she's a cat, don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life, to save the city. And now he's dying." Said Novice Hame as Martha went and sat next to her.

"No don't say that, keep hope; he's got plenty of life left."

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Said Jack and Rose knew he'd be giving a sad smile if he could,

"Who is he?" Asked Martha

"I don't even know, the legend says The Face of Boe has lived for billions of years; isn't that right. You're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time; you know that old friend, better then most."

"Legend says more." Said Hame,

"Don't, there's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets aye?"

"I have seen so much, perhaps to much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours Doctor." Said Jack

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know this, Timelord. You are not alone." And then he died, Rose cried into her hands and Hame felt tears in her eyes and she sobbed. Martha stood up; as did the Doctor then he did something that almost made Rose lose control. He put his arm around Martha and she hugged him. Then they left, leaving Novice Hame, and Rose, and her dead husband. She stroked the side of his face lovingly, and then she lent forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Jack. I'll never forget you." She kissed him again and turned to Hame, "I won't forget you either Hame. Thank you so much for looking after him." She gave her a hug then got up found her only belongings; her old mobile, her sonic screwdriver, physic paper, her Tardis key, a memory chip storing photos, and a physic credit card. Walking in the direction the Doctor and Martha went she followed them until they led her to the under city, she saw the Tardis but they didn't go inside. They chatted about nothing when;

"But what did he mean?" Asked Martha, "The Face of Boe, '_you are not alone_'."

"Dunno."

"You got me. Was that what he meant?"

"I don't think so. Sorry."

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter. Back to the Tardis, off we go." But Martha grabbed a chair and sat down. "Oh right, are you staying?"

"Until you talk to me properly then yes. '_The last of your kind_' what's that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk, you never say, why not?" Said a very annoyed Martha, but before he could answer they heard singing, "It's the city, they're singing."

"I lied to you." Said the Doctor his voice cracking slightly, "'Cause I liked it. I could pretend, just for a little bit I could imagine they were still alive. Beneath the burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Timelord; I'm the last of the Timelords. The Face of Boe was wrong, there's no one else."

"What happened?" Asked Martha, the Doctor grabbed another chair and sat in front of Martha.

"There was a war. A time war, the last great time war. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and they lost. They lost, everyone lost, they're all gone now, my family, my friends, even that sky. Oh you should've seen it that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine!" He said in happy memory, "The leaves on the trees were silver, and they caught the light every morning, like a forest on fire." Rose took off Jack's Tardis key and put it in her pocket with hers.

"It was so beautiful; the red grass had perfect contrast with the snow, and leaves, the twin suns burning orange. It was the most beautiful place in the entire universe. It's like fire and ice, so terrible but so great, ancient and forever, and the beauty is so wondrous, so ecstatic it's like looking into time itself." The Doctor stared at her dumb struck, "Hello Doctor, long time, no see." She smiled. She knew he wouldn't recognise her, she had long since changed. Her hair was now dark chocolate brown, rather like a mop. It was chin length and rather bouncy, her side fringe hiding one tearstained eye.

"Rose?"

"It's me, Doctor, I have waited so long for you to return, and I never lost hope."

"Rassilon, Rose." He got up and ran to her they hugged tightly,

"I've missed you so much, Doctor."

"But how? You were trapped on Pete's World! There's no way you could come back! And what are you doing in the year five billion and fifty-three?"

"Oh I had a little help from Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey? Rose how did you get help from Gallifrey?"

"On the other universe, I met you. And since you killed all the Daleks in a past self Gallifrey was still there. He took me to Gallifrey and he got the boards permission to take me home. I've no idea how he managed to see the board without me knowing though… Probably while I was in hospital."

"You went to a Gallifreyan hospital? Why? What happened?"

"Oh we were running through the mountains and I tripped and landed on some rocks."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"I was six months pregnant."

"Oh- WHAT!?! You were PREGNANT?"

"Yes."

"Who? Mickey?"

"No!"

"Not- no _he_ didn't get you pregnant, did he?"

"No, the parallel you did not get me pregnant."

"Then who?"

"You." Whispered Rose,

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? Bad Wolf Bay, why didn't you say?"

"I was so scared; I thought you'd tear apart the universe to get to me. I thought you'd brake knowing you couldn't be there with me. The other Doctor told me it was a girl. I had a name picked before she died."

"What was it?"

"Sarah-Jane Tyler-Smith" The Doctor smiled,

"Sarah-Jane? Oh that's my Rose Tyler!"

"Harkness."

"What?"

"Rose Harkness."

"You got married?" The Doctor's words were barely a whisper,

"Yes. I did as you told me to, I had a fantastic life, day after day."

"Who did you marry?"

"Jack."

"You married _Jack_!"

"Yes."

"When did this happen?"

"A year after I got home. We always had a thing Doctor. Even before you and me. I thought he died after the Game station. I was so confused for a while, we left him there, then you regenerated, then you were so sick, then I had a miscarriage, then the invasion. I was scared to death."

"Miscarriage?"

"Yeah, Jack's." she said with a sad smile

"You've lost two babies?"

"I've lost everyone. Thousands of my descendants- my family, have died."

"Thousands?"

"Yeah. How old do you think I am Doctor?"

"22, maybe 27 tops."

"I'm not the 19 year old girl you met in a shop basement Doctor. I'm much older then 27. Doctor I am over four billion years old."

"But that's impossible."

"Is it Doctor? Look deep, you will find I'm just as weird, just as scary, and just _wrong_ as Jack. Deep down you are repulsed by me, and you can't help it. I'm wrong and there is nothing to change that."

"No. Stop it."

"I'm cursed Doctor, a fixed point in time. I watched everyone die. I saw my home planet destroyed, as you saw yours. I am the last pure human left. And so much better then Cassandra. I have watched the universe grow old. Everything dies Doctor, everything but ME! Even Jack died! Everything will die! I have seen so much Doctor nothing will surprise me." Rose was in hysterics.

"Jack can't have died. He's wrong. He is impossible, he's immortal."

"He died." Rose sobbed, "Right in front of me! Today! You saw it happen!"

"The Face of Boe?" Asked Martha nervously

"_His name is Captain Jack Harkness!_ He's only 'The Face of Boe' to those too IGNORANT to realise he ISN'T an _ALIEN FACE_! He's a human being! And I LOVED him! I _ALWAYS WILL_ love him! We had a great connection! He's my husband! So don't you DARE say he is alive Doctor! He died, leaving me to live for the rest OF TIME by myself until EVERYTHING is dead! I will be the only one left in the vacuum of space no planets or resources or anything but ME! You've said it yourself Doctor. I don't age. Humans decay. They wither and they die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you love, everyone you love, everything you love, and all you love." Then she collapsed to the ground sobbing hopelessly. "I am so old. Older then old."

"How old?" Said Martha who had sat next to Rose and was patting her comfortingly

"I am four billion, nine hundred and ninety-nine million, nine hundred and ninety-eight thousand, and fifty-six."

"Whoa."

"My youngest Grandchildren loved reminding me. They almost burnt down my house one year lighting candles." Rose said reminiscing with a faint smile

"Loved?"

"The Bliss virus killed them all. I am probably the only person alive who understands what you've gone through Doctor."

"Oh Rose."

"At least I have the memories. But I know how hard it is for you kn- Wait a minute. Are you Martha Jones?"

"Yes."

"As in Dr. Martha Jones, one married brother named Leo, one sister named Letitia or Tish for short, and two parents Francine and Clive, and one sadly parted cousin Adeola Oshodi?"

"How did you know that?"

"God it's been so long since I've seen you or Tom! Oh how Tosh adored you and your family! Loved it, Clive and Francine always spoiled her rotten!"

"What are you on about?"

"My daughter! My first daughter Toshiko Jones! Marries your future nephew, cute little thing he was. Reminds me of the Mickey I met when I went back to the day my Dad died…"

"Rose, careful now. Timelines remember." Warned the Doctor quietly,

"Oh right whoops." She sighed, "Doctor can I- do you want- can I go back to living on the Tardis?"

"What? Of course you can Rose!"

"Oh thank God." And she ran into the Tardis and swept around the consol until she turned to face the Doctor and Martha beaming away. "I've missed you. Both of you. And the Tardis."

"I've missed you too." Said the Doctor and he walked quickly to her and went to kiss her but Rose turned her head slightly and pecked the Doctor on the cheek before retreating to her room leaving the Doctor feeling slightly rejected.

**i know, i know, weirdest mood swings _ever_**


	2. Oink!

**Hey guys! so here's the next chap, this is for _baadkittie_ who is the first to add this story as an alert**. **Remeber, reviews are love**

**Oink! – Daleks in Manhattan**

The Doctor, Martha, and Rose were looking up at the Statue of Liberty, cool wind blowing in their faces.

"That's so brilliant; I've always wanted to go to New York, I mean the real New York not the New-new-new-new-new…" Said Martha trailing off,

"I came here once, well, will come here, well. I dunno, timelines annoy me."

"What year is it?"

"Well the Empire State building's not finished. That makes it…"

"November 1st 1930." Said Martha picking up a newspaper, "Nearly eighty years ago."

"You could say that." Said Rose with a smile,

"It's funny, you see all thoughs film reels in black and white, it seems so far away, but here we are, it's real, it's now!"

"You never get over it. I remember once just after meeting the Doctor, we just landed in 1860, and I turned to the Doctor and I said; _Think about it though, Christmas 1860, happened once, just once, and it's gone it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you, you can go to days that are dead and gone, a hundred thousand sunsets ago, no wonder you never stay still._"

"Not a bad life." Quotes the Doctor,

"Better with two." Rose says with a laugh,

"Why do I feel like a third wheel here?"

"Sorry Martha." Said Rose and the Doctor together, then the three of them collapsed into laughter,

* * *

"Whoa…" Said the Doctor bending down in the dank, dark, dripping sewer, he Martha, Rose, Frank and Solomon all stopped and looked at the green jellyfish-like creature on the wet floor.

"Is it radio active or something?" Said Martha as she moved to get a closer look,

"God it stinks." Said Rose putting her torch opposite the Doctor's on the other side of the creature.

"Yeah, it's gone off, what ever it is." The Doctor put on his glasses and picked up the creature.

"And you've got to pick it up."

"At least he doesn't taste it, that's one of his weird habits." Rose muttered as he sniffed it slightly,

"Ergh." Martha shivered

"Shine your torch through it... Composite organic matter. Martha; medical opinion?"

"Well it's not Human, I know that."

"Could it be a sub-species? I mean I don't recognise it and you two don't seem to either, so is it the off-spring of an unlikely couple?" Suggested Rose touching the slimly green thing,

"Could be. But wait, we must be at least half a mile and I don't see any sign of a collapse do you? So why did Diagoras send us down here?"

"Where are we now? What's up above?" Asked Martha

"Well, we're right under neath Manhattan."

* * *

They had walked for far more then half a mile and still no sign of a collapse.

"Solomon I think it's time you took these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own." Rose opened her mouth to object, but before she could make a sound there was an echoing squeal.

"What the hell was that?"

"HELLO?" Called Frank

"Shh. Frank." Hissed the others,

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing. You'd be scared half mad down here on your own."

"You think they're still alive?"

"There ain't been any bodies found down here. Maybe they just got lost." They shined there torches in every direction as the squeal sounded again.

"I never heard anybody make a sound like that." Muttered Solomon,

"Where's it coming from?" The Doctor was shining his torch in front of him as he slowly walked down a turn in the sewer, following the sound.

"Sounds like there's more and more." Stated Frank,

"This way."

"No, that way." The five of them were looking in different directions, Martha and Rose shining there torches to the same spot, lighting up a sitting figure.

"Doctor." Breathed Martha her voice scared. The men turned and looked at the figure.

"Who are you?" Asked Solomon,

"Are you lost?" Asked Frank, as the creature took a heavy breath, "Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost do-"

"It's alright Frank." Interrupted the Doctor, "Just stay back." He walked up to the figure talking nothings to it. He shined his torch into its face, not jumping when he saw it resembled a pig. "Oh but what are you?"

"Is that some kind of Carnival mask?"

"No it's real." Said the Doctor turning to face Solomon, "I'm sorry." He said to the pig creature, "But listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" He asked not hearing the patter of feet, no seeing the shadows pass over him.

"Doctor, come back here." Said Rose. The Doctor looked up and saw five or so other pig creatures, snorting slightly as they walked closer,

"Doctor!" The Doctor stood and started to back away,

"Actually, good point."

"They're following you."

"Yea, I noticed that. Thanks. Well then Martha, Rose, Frank, Solomon."

"What?"

"Umm, basically, RUN!" And they ran the pig creatures chasing, he grabbed Rose's hand, "Just like old times!" Martha stopped suddenly,

"Where are we going?!"

"This way!" yelled the Doctor turning a corner and pulling Rose with him, they ran passed another corner but Rose turned and said, "There's a ladder, come on!" And she ran down the turn towards the ladder, she pulled out her sonic screwdriver and opened the man-hole cover, lifting it up and climbing trough, next came the Doctor, then Martha, 'Frank!' they heard Solomon yell before he came up.

"Come on Frank." Said the Doctor as he and Solomon held out arms to pull him up. But the pigs were stronger and they pulled Frank out of their grip.

"No!" yelled the Doctor, but Solomon pulled him out and put the cover back on the man hole.

* * *

The Doctor switched on a stage light and aimed it at the jellyfish creature they had found in the sewers. He had it wired into a radio – home made DNA scanner. He bent down putting his glasses on, he and Rose examining it.

"This is artificial." Muttered the Doctor, "Genetically engineered."

"I was kinda right then." Said Rose,

"Who's ever this is, huoh you're clever."

"Well what is it?"

"Fundamental DNA type, 467-989. 989 oh come on that means planet of origin…" He looked up and Rose darkly.

"Where Doctor?"

"Skaro." And he ran off Rose running confused after him.

* * *

"Wait!" Yelled Martha, and she ran of at the slightly different pig creature, "But you're different to the others! Just wait!" She opened the door and ran through, only to hear the clanking of metal on metal.

* * *

"Where is she? Where's Martha?"

"I don't know she ran off the stage." Said Tallulah, the Doctor stared at her for a moment when they heard a long female scream. He ran towards the sound, Rose and Tallulah close behind him.

"Martha?" He called as he walked into the props room; he walked along a short way to the man hole. He grabbed his coat and put in on.

"Where 'e ya goin'?"

"They've taken Martha." Said Rose, helping the Doctor lifts the cover,

"Who's taken 'er?" They ignored her, the Doctor swinging his feet in and lowering him self onto the ladder. "What are you doin'?" Rose didn't answer as she climbed down the ladder, "I said; what the hell are ya doin'?"

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming." Said the Doctor as a robe clad Tallulah started to descend the ladder.

"Tell me what's going on." She demanded

"There's nothing you can do, go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Martha they could've taken Laszlo. Couldn't they?"

"Tallulah you're not safe down here." The Doctor said gravely,

"Then that's my problem. Come on, which way?"

"This way." Said Rose and the three of them walked along the dank sewer.

* * *

"Let me go!" Yelled Martha struggling in the pig creatures grip, they threw her at a wall and snorted in her face. Then another pig brought a trail of people following, including Frank.

"Martha."

"You're alive. Oh!" She hugged him tight, "I though we'd lost you." A pig shoved them. "Alright! Alright, we're moving." They walked slowly,

"Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know but we can find out what's going on down here."

* * *

"When you say 'they've' taken her, whose 'they' exactly? And who are you anyway, I never asked."

"Shh."

"Okay, okay."

"Wushshshshh…" They looked ahead and Rose gasped as the shadow of a Dalek crept along the wall.

"I mean you're a hand- Woa!" The Doctor's hand was on her mouth he led her around the corner and into the shadows Rose creeping next to them. They held their breath as the Dalek passed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Muttered the Doctor under his breath, "They survive; they always survive, while I lose everything."

"I'm here Doctor, you have me." Rose held his hand and he hugged her murmuring into her hair.

"But look at the cost."

"That metal thing. What was it?" Asked Tallulah

"It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive."

"You're kidding me." Tallulah said with a laugh,

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Said the Doctor, glaring at her, "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate. It's only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop 'til it's killed every human being alive."

"But if that's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space." And with a look from the Doctor and Rose she said "Yet again a 'no' with the kiddin'. Yoi, well, what's it doin' here? In New York?"

"Every second you're down here you're in danger, I'm taking you back right now!" The Doctor pulled Tallulah by the elbow, around a corner. They looked up to see a slightly different pig creature, Tallulah screamed and Rose gasped.

"Where's Martha?!" the Doctor yelled at it. "What have you done with her?!" He demanded walking to the creature.

"What have you done with Martha?" Said Rose walking to the Doctor's side,

"I didn't take her!" Said the figure trying to hide his face,

"Do you remember your name?" Asked the Doctor in a much softer voice.

"Don't look at me."

"Do you know where she is?" asked Tallulah as she edged closer,

"Stay back!" Called the creature; holding a hand up behind him, "Don't look at me."

"What happened to you?" Asked the Doctor,

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?" Asked Rose,

"The Masters."

"The Daleks."

* * *

"RE-PORT." Martha and the other stolen men watched the Daleks converse.

"THESE ARE SRTONG SPEIC-I-MENS, THEY WILL HELP THE DA-LEK CAUSE."

"Dalek?" Martha muttered under her breath something trigging in her memory,

"WHAT IS THE STATIS OF THE FINAL EX-PER-I-MENT?"

"THE DA-LEKAN-IUM IS IN PLACE. THE EN-ER-GY CONDUCTOR IS NOW COMPLETE."

"THEN I WILL EXTRACT PRISONERS FOR SEL-EC-TION." A pig held the first man, "INTELLI-GENCE SCAN INITI-ATE." His plunger reached to the man's face and turned slightly, "READING BRAIN WAVE. LOW INTELL-IGENCE."

"You callin' me stupid?" the man said offended,

"SILENCE! THIS ONE WILL BECOME A PIG-SLAVE. NEXT!" When it was Martha's turn her breath faltered. She looked down at the plunger and was truly scared.

"SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE. THIS ONE WILL BECOME PART OF THE FINAL EX-PER-I-MENT."

"You can't just experiment on people, it's insane! It's inhuman!"

"WE ARE NOT HUMAN. PRISONERS OF HIGH INTELLIGNECE WILL BE TAKEN TO THE TRANSGENIC LA-BOR-I-TORY." They walked in a line slowly following the Daleks and pig slaves.

"Keep walking." Said a voice behind her, Martha turned and saw the Doctor and Rose,

"Oh I'm so glad to see you."

"Yeah well you can kiss me later. You too Frank, if you want."

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Frank and the other 'superior intelligence' people were led into a room with two other Daleks, one black and smoky the other bronze/gold.

"REPORT."

"DALEK SEC IS ENTER-ING THE FI-NAL STAGE OF EV-O-LUTION."

"SCAN HIM. PREPARE FOR BIRTH."

"Evolution?"

"Birth?"

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy, over there?"

"Ask them."

"Wha' me? Don't be daft."

"We don't exactly want to get noticed, ask them what's going on." Martha took a shaky breath and stepped out of the line.

"Daleks. I demand to be told, what this final experiment...Report!"

"YOU WILL BARE WITNESS."

"To what?"

"THIS IS A DAWN OF A NEW AGE."

"What does that mean?"

"WE ARE THE ONLY FOUR DALEKS IN EXISTENCE. SO THE SPEICIES MUST EVOLVE. I LIFE OUTSIDE THE SHELL, THE CHILDREN OF SKARO MUST WALK AGAIN." And he glided back to the others in time to see the blue light on Dalek Sec's eyestalk go out and his shell to open. A man in a black suit stepped out. His hands were claw-like and his face was nothing of earth. He had six tentacles and one blue-green eye.

"What is it?" Hissed Martha,

"I – Am – A – Human-Dalek. I – Am – Your – Future."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Never Again

**Never Again – Evolution of the Daleks**

"These – Humans – Will become like me." Said Dalek Sec, The Doctor walked out of the line unnoticed by the Daleks, "Prepare them – For habituation." The pig slaves grabbed on to the arms of the people.

"Leave me alone, don't you dare!" Said Martha just before some music started.

"What – Is that sound?"

"Ah well now, that would be me." Said the Doctor walking around a small corner and putting down an old radio, "Hello, surprise, boo, etc."

"Doctor."

"THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS."

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Wait!" Said Sec holding his hands out to stop his fellow Daleks,

"Well then a new form of Dalek fascinating. And very clever."

"The – Cult of Skaro – Escaped your slaughter."

"How did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency - Temporal shift."

"Ohuh! That must've roasted up your power cells yeah? Time was four Daleks could've conquered the world. But instead you're sulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in Human form."

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec isn't it, that's your name. You've got a name, and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I – Feel – Humanity."

"Good, that's good."

"I – Feel – Everything – You wanted for mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war."

"No. That's not what humanity means."

"I think it does. At heart – this species is so very Dalek."

"Alright so what've you achieved then? With this final experiment. Aye? _Nothing_! 'Cause I can show you all this with this thing." And he pointed at the radio, "Simple little radio."

"WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THAT DEVISE?"

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of tha'? Oh it's music. Y'n dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek o'corse; then it's all just noise!" And he pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at it and a high pitched note echoed around the room. Sec covered the place where ears would be groaning in pain along with the other Daleks.

"RUN!" yelled the Doctor over the noise.

* * *

"Leave them alone, they've done nothing to you!" Yelled the Doctor at the Daleks floating in the sky over Hoverville, Solomon walked forward. "No Solomon, stay back!"

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks, is that right? From what I 'ear you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't."

"Doctor this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try." He lightly pushed the Doctor back to the huddle of scared Hovervillians. "Daleks, ain't we the same...Underneath. Ain't we all kids?" He put down his gun. "'K, see I just discovered, _this past day_ that God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me, oh yea, terrifies me, right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope, hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg you now, if you have _any _compaction in your hearts then you'll met with us, and stop this fight! Well? What do'y'u say?"

"EXTERMINATE!" and the Dalek shot Solomon dead. People screamed and Frank ran to Solomon's body.

"They killed 'im. They just shot 'im on the spot." Martha said worried and scared,

"Daleks." Whispered the Doctor, "ALL RIGHT SO IT'S MY TURN!" He yelled, stepping forward and holding out his arms, "THEN KILL ME! KILL ME IF IT WILL STOP YOU ATTACKING THESE PEOPLE!"

"I WILL BE THE DE-STROY-ER OF OUR GREAT-EST EN-E-MY."

"Then do it! DO IT, JUST DO IT! DO IT!"

"NO DOCTOR!" and Rose ran out and tried to pull him back to the crowd, she was crying.

"DO IT!"

"Don't! Doctor! I love you, don't. Please." She sobbed,

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE-" The Dalek paused. "I DO NOT UN-DER STAND. IT IS THE DOC-TOR. THE URGE TO KILL IS TOO STRONG." The Dalek appeared to be having a conversation with itself. "I – OBEY."

"What's going on?" Yelled the Doctor trying to ignore Rose hugging him, crying into his shoulder,

"YOU WILL FOL-LOW."

"No!" Said Martha running forward, "You can't go."

"I gotta go; the Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks _never _change their minds."

"But what about us?"

"One condition!" he yelled at the Daleks, "If I come with you, you spare the lives of EVERYONE HERE! D'YA HEAR ME?!"

"HU-MANS WILL BE SPARED. DOC-TOR. FOLLOW"

"Then I'm comin' with ya." Said Martha,

"Martha stay here, you too Rose. Do what you do best; people are hurt you can help them. Let me go." He went to walk off, but then turned back. "Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much Martha." He took her hand in his, then turned and walked after the Daleks. Martha opened her hands to reveal the physic paper.

* * *

"Yeah the Empire State Building, we're right underneath it, I worked that bit out already thanks. But what, you've high-jacked the whole building?" Asked the Doctor, he was in the Daleks laboratory talking to Dalek Sec

"We – needed – an en-ergy con-ductor."

"What for?"

"I – am a genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each Human body, a strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Human and Dalek genetic codes and waken each body from its sleep."

"Gamma radiation? Oh the Sun, you're using the Sun."

"Soon – the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes-"

"The army waits." Finished the Doctor, "I still don't know what you need me for."

"Your genius." The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Consider – a pure Dalek. Intelligent but – emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought. All those years ago."

"He was wrong."

"He was what?"

"It makes us lesser then our enemies. We must return to the flesh and also the heart."

"But you wouldn't be the 'Supreme Beings' anymore."

"And that – is good."

"THAT IS IN-CORR-ECT."

"DALEKS ARE SUPREME."

"No, not anymore!"

"BUT THAT IS OUR PURPOSE."

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where, has our quest for supremacy led us? To this, hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now, then we deserve extinction."

"So you're gonna change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

"If – you can help me."

* * *

"I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this though." Said Martha as she, Rose, Tallulah and Frank stood in the lift on their way to the top of the building.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Asked Frank,

"The top; where they're still building."

"Hey how come those guys just let us through? How does that thing work any way?"

"Physic paper." Said Rose,

"It shows them what ever I want them to think." Added Martha, "According to this we're, two engineers, and an architect."

"And I'm a construction supervisor." Said Rose,

* * *

"Hang on there's no way this lot are gonna let you do it!" Said the Doctor pointing with his thumb at the three pure Daleks,

"I am their leader."

"Oh and that's enough for you is it?"

"DALEKS MUST FOLLOW ORDERS."

"DALEK SEC COMANDS, WE OBEY."

"If you don't help me, nothing will change."

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people."

"You have you're Tardis. Take us across the stars, find us a new home, and allow the new Daleks to start again."

"When's that solar flare?" Asked the Doctor,

"Eleven minutes."

"Right then. Better get to work."

* * *

Martha, Rose, and Frank looked at the construction drawings while Tallulah wondered through the room.

"Look at the date, these designs were issued today." Frank tapped a date stamp on the sheet, "They must've changed something, last minute."

"Like what?"

"The one underneath's from before, so that means what ever they change must be on this top sheet but not on this one. We need to check them against each other."

"The hight of this place, this is amazing!" Called Tallulah

"Careful we're a hundred floors up, don't go wondering off."

"I just wanna see." Martha took the first sheet out from under the bull-dog clip and placed it next to the previous drawing.

"Kinda like a spot-the-difference isn't it." Joked Rose,

* * *

"Gotcha! Look, there on the mast, those little lines, there new. They've added something, see?" Martha showed Rose and Tallulah the slightly bigger drawings of the mast,

"Added what?" Asked Tallulah,

"Dalekanium!" They all said together,

* * *

"THE DOCTOR WILL STEP AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS." Said a Dalek threateningly pointing its laser gun at him,

"Stop! You will not fire." Ordered Sec,

"HE IS AN EN-E-MY OF THE DALEKS. AND SO ARE YOU" his laser gun pointed at Sec,

"I – Am your commander. I am Dalek Sec."

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR AURTHORITY." They were surrounded,

"YOU ARE NO LONGER A DALEK."

"What have you done? What's going into the Gene Feed?" Demanded the Doctor,

"THE NEW BODIES WILL BE ONE HUN-DRED PER-CENT DA-LEK."

"No. You can't do this!" Said Sec

"PIG SLAVES, RESTRAIN DALEK SEC AND THE DOCTOR." Two slaves grabbed Sec and Laszlo grabbed the Doctor,

"Release me. I created you, I am your master."

"SOLAR FLARE APPROACHING." An alarm was sounding and light was flashing red,

"PREPARE TO INTERSEPT." The Daleks went to prepare not noticing Laszlo and the Doctor talking,

"There's a lift."

"After you." They made a break for it running to the lift and with a buzz of the Sonic Screwdriver the lift opened and closed before the Pig Slaves could get in,

"THE DOC-TOR IS ESCAP-ING. STOP HIM. STOP HIM."

* * *

The lift opened with a ding revealing the Doctor and Laszlo,

"Doctor!" Called Martha,

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Called Tallulah opening her arms to hug Laszlo,

"No stoppin' me." He said, the Doctor ran to Martha,

"We've worked it out, we know what they've done, there's Dalekanium on the mask and it's good to see you too by the way."

"Oh, come 'ere!" And he picked Martha up in a hug spinning her slightly.

_Ding! _Went the lift as the doors closed, the Doctor ran to it.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. See, never waste time on a hug." He soniced the button, "Urng! Dead locked seal, I can't stop it."

"But where's it going?"

"Right down to the Daleks, and they aren't gonna leave us alone down here. What's the time?"

"Uh…11:15" Said Frank looking at the clock.

"Six minutes to go. I've gotta remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gamma radiation? What the heck is that?" Martha pulled the Doctor to the edge of the scaffolding.

"Oh that's high." He said looking down, "That's very, blimey that's high."

"And we've gotta go even higher. That's the mast there, look." Martha pointed up at the mast about 30ft higher, "There's three pieces o' Dalekanium on the base and we gotta get 'em off."

"That's not 'we' that's just me."

"I'm not just gonna stand here and watch you!"

"No, you're gonna have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry Martha, but you've gotta fight."

"No." Said Rose,

"You too Rose."

"No. Doctor. I'll go. We don't need you regenerating and I have my own ways of doing these kinds of things."

"No Rose."

"No objections! I have to." She stepped forward a hand on his cheek, "I love you." She kissed him tenderly but quickly then climbed her way up the ladder.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Lightning." Said Martha,

"Of course!" Exclaimed the Doctor. He, Martha, and Frank ran around pacing pipes of metal on chairs or tables to connect them to the lift.

"What the hell are you clowns doin'?!" Yelled Tallulah from next to an ill Laszlo,

"Even if Rose stops the Dalekanium this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down the building, connect this to the lift and they get zapped."

"Oh my God that could work!"

"Then give us a hand!" Said Frank,

* * *

Rose was at the base of the mast, her Sonic Screwdriver out buzzing at the bolts holding the Dalekanium in place. One piece was already taken off, but this was harder then she thought and as she tried to sonic the second piece she slipped and dropped the Sonic Screwdriver,

"Damn!" She tried pulling it off bare hand but obviously failed. She knew there was only seconds left so she did the first thing she could think of, climbed up and clung to the mast. She yelled as the lightning hit, passing through her body, the pain overwhelming her before she sunk into the darkness. It was the worst thing she had ever felt.

* * *

Martha looked up; the five of them were huddled away from any metal. She saw the bodies of the Pig Slaves. She stood up and walked closer.

"Yes!" Said the Doctor as Frank laughed in relief,

"You did it Martha." Said Tallulah,

"They used to be like Laszlo. They were people, and I killed 'em."

"No. The Daleks killed them. Long ago." Said Laszlo, standing up and walking to the others.

"Rose!" Said the Doctor and he ran to the ladder leading to the mast, Martha right behind him.

* * *

"ROSE!" Yelled the Doctor when he saw her limp body, "Rose, oh god Rose." He knelt down next to her.

"I found this half way down." Martha held out what looked liked an exact replica of his Sonic Screwdriver except it was black instead of silver.

"OHHH!" Rose breathed deeply coming back to life, "Oww… Never again."

"Wha'?"

"Never ever, ever, again. Ow my head, urgh. I don't EVER want to be struck by lightning ever again."

"Hello." Said the Doctor happily grinning at her,

"Hello."

"You survived then." He said,

"Argh, yeah. You did too. And with out regenerating that's good."

"Yeah, but I can't help noticing; There's Dalekanium still attached." At Martha's words Rose sat up and the Doctor turned and looked at the mast where as stated, two pieces of Dalekanium were still bolted to the base.

* * *

"The Daleks would've gone straight to a war footing; they'll be using the sewer systems, spreading the soldiers underneath Manhattan." Said the Doctor as the six looked down at the view of New York.

"How do we stop them?"

"There's no chance." He said gravely,

"Doctor, when I dropped my Sonic Screwdriver I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed onto the mast." Rose said

"Yes, wait, yes, no… Yes! That's brilliant, pure genius! Rose you might've saved the world!" Rose was hit with déĵa vu of another time she and the Doctor fought the Daleks.

_Rose and the Doctor were on Satellite Five fixing wires and cords for the Delta Wave._

"_Suppose." Rose started,_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_You said 'suppose'." He pushed,_

"_Narr, I was just thinking, but obviously we can't but… You got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn 'em?"_

"_As soon as the Tardis lands in that second I become part of events. Stuck in the time line."_

"_Yeah, thought it'd be something like that."_

"_There's another thing the Tardis could do." He said conversationally, "It could take us away; we could leave, let history take its course. We go to Marvaur in 1989."_

"_Yeah, but you'd never do that."_

"_No but you could ask. Never even occurred to ya did it?"_

"_Well, I'm just too good." They smiled at each other._

"_The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" They got up and ran over to the computers; the Doctor sighed and put his head down._

"_Is that bad? Ok it's bad. How bad is it?" He turned and looked up at her,_

"_Rose Tyler you're a genius!" He stood up and kissed the top of her head,_

"What does that mean?" Asked Martha,

"That Gamma strike vent up through Rose first. We need to draw fire before the attack New York, I need to face them. How can I draw them out?" He stroked his chin then ran his hand through his hair, "Think, think, think, think, think, think, I need some kind of space. Somewhere safe, somewhere outta the way. Tallulah!" He turned and pointed at her,

"That's me, three L's and an H." She said raising her hand slightly.

"The theatre, its right above them and what it's gone midnight. Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not."

"There's not another lift!"

"We came up on the surface elevator." Said Martha running to show the way,

"That'll do, Alons Y!"

* * *

They were in the theatre surrounded by the Dalek-Humans, there was an explosion on the stage and two pure Daleks and a chained Dalek Sec appeared.

"THE DOCTOR WILL STAND IS-FORE THE DA-LEKS." The Doctor stood on a seat and walked on the backs of chairs towards the stage.

"YOU WILL DIE DOCTOR, AT THE BEGINNING OF A NEW AGE."

"PLANET EARTH WILL BECOME NEW-SKARO."

"Oh and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec, don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation of a whole new civilisation?"

"My Daleks – Just understand this. If you chose death and destruction – Then death and destruction will choice you."

"IN-CORRECT. WE AL-WAYS SUR-VIVE."

"NOW WE WILL DESTROY OUR GREATEST ENEMY; THE DOCTOR."

"But he can help you!" Pleaded Sec,

"THE DOCTOR MUST DIE."

"No. I beg you. Don't." Tried Sec, crawling along the stage,

"EXTERMINATE!" and they shot towards the Doctor just as Dalek Sec stood up. The shot hit Sec and he yelled out as he died. The Doctor looked at the Daleks,

"Your own leader, the only creature that might've led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." He turned to the Dalek-Humans, "D'you see what they did? Huh? Did you see what a Dalek really is? If I'm gonna die, lets give the new boys a shot what do you think? The Dalek-Humans, their first blood! Go on, baptise them!" And still standing on a chair back he held his arms out in welcoming.

"DALEK-HUMANS. TAKE AIM." They all cocked their guns and aimed at the Doctor, the others huddled together, Rose silently crying and Martha nearly doing the same.

"What are you waitin' for? Give the command."

"EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor braced himself and the others all cringed not looking at the Doctor.

"EXTERMINATE!" Nothing happened, "OBEY. DALEK-HUMANS WILL OBEY!" Martha looked up;

"They're not firing. What have you done?"

"YOU WILL OBEY. EXTERMINATE!"

"Why?" Asked the closest Dalek-Human,

"DALEKS DO QUESTION ORDERS!"

"But why?"

"YOU WILL STOP THIS!"

"But- why?"

"YOU MUST NOT QUESTION."

"But you are not our master. And we- we are not Daleks."

"No you're not." Said the Doctor in a low voice, "And you never will be." He turned to the Daleks, "Sorry, but dear Rose got in the way of the lightning strike. Human DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." He said with a wink,

"IF THEY WILL NOT OBEY, THEN THEY MUST DIE." He shot the questioning Human-Dalek,

"Get down!" Yelled the Doctor and they all hid under the seats as the Human-Daleks shot at the two Daleks, and visa versa. Human-Daleks were falling dead but it didn't matter because the two Daleks soon exploded leaving six or so Human-Daleks left.

"It's alright, it's alright, it's 'right, it's a'right. You did it." Said the Doctor; walking to the closest surviving Human-Dalek, "You're free." But then there was a high pitched sound and all the Human-Daleks covered the ears groaning in pain.

"No!" Said the Doctor as the Human-Daleks fell, "They can't, they can't, they can't!"

"What happened? What was that?!" Asked Martha as she and Rose ran next to the Doctor,

"They killed them, rather then let them live. I mean the entire species. Genocide!"

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

"Oh yes, in the whole universe. Just one."

* * *

Martha, Rose, and the Doctor stood outside the Tardis looking at New York reflecting on Laszlo's recovery and his new home in Hoverville.

"Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Asked Martha,

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe I might worry about them; but New York, that's what this city's good at; communal tired, you're poor, your huddle masses, and maybe the odd Pig-Slave Dalek mutant Hybrid too." Said the Doctor as Martha laughed lightly.

"The Pig and the Showgirl." Said Rose,

"The Pig and the Showgirl." Agreed the Doctor,

"Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." The Doctor looked at Martha then at Rose,

"Maybe not." He turned and walked into the Tardis,


	4. Secrets

This is for _superstar727 _who reminded me to upload more for this story (Sorry guys, my NCIS fics have taken over my mind...)

**Interlude – Secrets**

Rose lay in her bed. She couldn't sleep.

_Rose._

She sat bolt upright.

"Who's there?"

_Rose it's me. The Tardis. I have found something, it may interest you._

"What?"

_Before I say you must promise not to tell the Doctor, not until I say._

"I promise."

_I may have found a way to change your immortality; you will be able to die._

"How?"

_I can not say yet. I will let you know._

"Tardis tell me!" No answer, "Tell me how you can change me!" She yelled at the roof,

"Rose what is it? I heard yelling." The Doctor had burst through her door, and had a worried look on his slightly sweaty face.

"Nothing."

**i know it's really short but it is only an interlude... With review reminders i'll update again :)  
**


	5. Beyond Pain

**This is for _Generated Anomoly_**...

**Beyond Pain - The Lazarus Experiment**

Rose, Martha, and the Doctor were walking to Lazarus Laboratories; The Doctor wore a tux. Martha wore an elegant strapy maroon dress and simple necklace. Rose wore black below-the-knee leggings, a silver v-neck dress with three quarter sleeves and a key to the Tardis tied on a string around her neck – Jack's perception filter.

"Er, Black Tie, you know whenever I wear this something bad always happens." Muttered the Doctor, as he did the buttons on his cuff,

"That's not the outfit that's just you. Anyway I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way." Stated Martha

"James Bond!... Really?"

"Very handsome." Said Rose entwining her fingers in his, he looked down at their hands and smiled. He thought she wasn't interested in starting their relationship again, but she just wanted to take it slowly. They walked across the road and up the stairs of the building. After waiting in a short line the three stood in front of the bouncer.

"Name?" She asked politely,

"Martha Jones and this is my plus one." She pointed at the Doctor while Rose stayed very still. The woman searched down the list.

"Ah yes, Martha Jones and plus one. Ok go in." Martha, Rose and the Doctor entered the building and looked around at the machine in the middle. Someone holding a tray of nibbles walked past.

"Oh! You got nibbles, I love nibbles." He took a few and ate them rather disgracefully.

"Hello!" Said a voice they turned to see Martha's sister,

"Tish!" Martha hugged her sister and tried to remember for Tish it had only been twelve hours.

"You look great!" Martha looked down at her dress embarrassedly, "So what you think? Impressive isn't it?"

"Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you, that's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up I'll end up in all the gossip columns."

"You might actually. You should keep an eye out for the photographers. And Mum, she's coming too, she's even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in Black Tie? That I must see." Tish glanced at the Doctor,

"This is, er, the Doctor." Said Martha

"Hello!" He shook Tish's hand,

"Is he with you?" Tish asked through her teeth,

"Yea."

"But he's not on the list, how did he get in?"

"He's my plus one."

"So this Lazarus, he's your boss?"

"Professor Lazarus, Yes, I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department." Said Martha rolling her eyes,

"I'm head of the PR department actually."

"You're joking."

"I put this whole thing together."

"So do you know what Professor's going to do tonight? That looks like it might be a Sonic Microfield Manipulator." Asked the Doctor pointing at the machinery in the middle of the large room,

"He's a Science Geek, I should'a known. I gotta get back to work now; I'll catch up with you later." She walked away,

"Science Geek? What's that mean?" Asked the Doctor,

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it."

"Oh." Said the Doctor, chuffed,

"It's not a compliment Doctor." Giggled Rose

* * *

The machine which held Professor Lazarus was spinning faster and faster bright blue light filling the room.

"It's gone wrong, it's overloading!" Said the Doctor, and sure enough seconds later sparks were flying out of the machinery the assistant doctors covering their faces.

'SYSTEMS OVERLOADED' read the computer screen.

The Doctor and Rose ran to the controls Sonic Screwdrivers at the ready. They flicked buttons and buzzed boxes of wire.

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" Called an elderly woman,

"If this thing blows up it'll take the whole building with it, is that what you want?!" The Doctor yelled, he then jumped to the back of the controls and pulled an important looking cord out. The machine in the middle of the room stopped spinning, and stopped shining blue light. Martha ran to the door,

"Get it open!" the door opened and the crowd stepped closer. Cameras clicked in the back ground as a man that looked to be in his late 20's early 30's stepped out of the slightly smoky machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old, and I am reborn!" The crowd cheered.

* * *

Martha, Rose and the Doctor sit in a lab looking at the results of Lazarus' DNA test on a computer screen.

"Amazing." Breathed the Doctor

"What?"

"Lazarus's DNA." Rose looked at the screen in awe

"What about it?"

"Look at it!" The image on the screen flickers violently.

"Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!"

"It just did." Murmured Rose looking at the Doctor for an answer

"It's impossible."

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?"

"Martha if you learn one thing from these adventures let it be this; _nothing_ is impossible when you're in the company of the Doctor."

"But Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns!"

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands- Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"And they're still mutating now?"

"He must've missed something- Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize… Something that's trying to change him."

"Into what though?"

"I dunno, but I think we need to find out."

"That woman – Lady Thor- said they were going upstairs."

"Let's go!" And they ran from the room.

* * *

Martha, Rose, and the Doctor walked out of the elevator and into a darkened room.

"This is his office, alright." Said Martha once the lights were on,

"So where is he?"

"Don't know. Let's try back at the re- ception." Martha looked at something just passed Lazarus' desk. Two shrivelled feet with black high heels poked out. They ran to the body.

"Is that Lady Thor?" Asked Martha with a whisper.

"Used to be. Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out of her. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Lazarus." Said Martha,

"Could be."

"So he's changed already?" Asked Rose

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA it was fluctuating. This process must demand energy, this might not've been enough."

"So he might do this again!"

* * *

They rushed into the reception.

"I can't see him." Muttered Rose,

"He can't be far, keep looking."

"Hey you 'right Martha? I think Mum wants to talk to you." Said Leo

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?"

"Yeah, he was getting' cosy with Tish a couple minutes ago."

"Tish!"

"Ah, Doctor." Said Francine as she walked towards them,

"Where did they go?" Said the Doctor hurriedly,

"Upstairs I think, why?" But the Doctor ran passed him grabbing Rose's hand in his, Martha following,

"Doctor, I'm speaking to you!" Called Francine as her champagne spilt on her dress,

* * *

"Is it like you expected?" Asked Tish,

"I find that nothing is exactly like you expect. Always something to surprise you." Lazarus looked down at Tish, "Between the idea, and the reality, between the emotion and the act-"

"Falls the shadow." Finished the Doctor as he, Martha, and Rose walked toward Lazarus and Tish,

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." Said Lazarus,

"Martha what you doin' 'ere?"

"Tish get away from him."

"Wha'? Don't tell me what to do."

"Wouldn't think you'd have time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being so busy defying the laws of nature and everything." Said the Doctor,

"You're right Doctor; one life hasn't been long enough for me to do everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two or three or four." Lazarus chuckled,

"It doesn't work like that. Some people live more in twenty years then others do in eighty. It'd not the time that matters it's the person."

"But if it's the right person; what a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you, to judge me?"

"Over here Tish." Beckoned Martha.

"You have to spoil everything don't you? Every time I meet someone nice, you have to try and find a fault."

"Tish he's a monster!" Martha said as Lazarus tensed his muscles in pain, falling on the ground writhing and flexing at odd angles,

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta Jones." Then she heard odd groans, heavy breathing, she looked at Martha and saw the pure horror on her face. Slowly Tish turned and saw the monster that was Lazarus. He looked like a mix of a giant human and a giant scorpion.

"RUN!"

* * *

Everyone was running madly, Leo had been hit by a flying table and was being held by his mother. Tish and Martha stood at the door calling for everyone to exit the building, Lazarus moved over threateningly to Francine and Leo.

"Oi Lazarus!" Called Rose, "Come here Lazarus. What's the point of all this?! You can't control it! These people have no need to die they wont help you! You're a fool Lazarus! A great ugly old fool!" And she ran away from the reception listening to Lazarus following her, she ran up stairs, running to buy the others time to get out, they had the Doctor and he had his Sonic Screwdriver.

She ran into full of pipes, she snuck between them carefully moving to the other side of the room. She could here Lazarus crawling and she ducked down hiding herself.

"Peek-a-boo." Said a voice from above her. She tried to run but he was to fast. She felt the life being sucked from her, being ripped from her body like an extra skin. She screamed, the ever familiar darkness enclosing around her.

* * *

"I've got to go back." Said the Doctor,

"I know."

"Martha, stay here with your family."

"No. Doctor, I'm coming. Rose is my friend to."

"You can't Martha!" Argued Francine, "You saw what that thing did; it'll kill you."

"I don't care, I have to go."

"What's happened to you? You've changed Martha."

"She was buying us time Martha, time for you to get out too." Said Tish,

"I'm not leaving them." And she turned and ran the Doctor's hand in hers,

"Martha!" called Francine but Martha ignored her.

* * *

Lazarus turned slowly and walked back the way he came, not noticing Martha and the Doctor slowly creeping in the room. Once he left the Doctor looked around and saw something that scared him so much. Two bony feet, clad in silver shoes, a black Sonic Screwdriver lying on the floor next to them.

"Rose, god Rose." He ran to her, and looked in her hollowed eye sockets. Tears started to swell in his eyes. Not her, no. She can't. She was right, deep down inside he felt her abnormality; her wrongness. But he ignored it. He loved her. She wasn't supposed to die like this. Not now he'd got her back. Not now he could rely on someone always being there.

As he picked up her Sonic Screwdriver and held it in his fingers the logic of it all became evident in his head. Lazarus sucked the life energy out of people. Rose's 'immortality' must've meant a huge amount of energy. She died because the energy was sucked from her. Like Jack died because, he forced his life source into the saviour of New New York. New New York was lucky, and now Lazarus was lucky.

"Oh Rose, my beautiful Rose." Tears fell from his face and fell onto Rose's empty shell of a body.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Martha from behind him, a lump forming in her throat.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because now, there is nothing in existence that can stop me from ripping that man limb from limb!" He yelled.

"OHHH!" Rose breathed her body filling with life again, "Ow, ow, ow." Tears came to her eyes. "Ow, ow, oh god it hurts. Ow, ow, ow, owwwww!"

"Rose! Oh Rose I thought you were lost."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." She said between sobs and gasps of pain.

"No." He held her in his lap, she was very weak. "Oh Rose." He sighed as his hand caressed her cheek, she leaned into the touch. A distant scream brought them out of their trance.

"We have to move." Said Martha.

"Rose is too weak."

"No, no, I can manage Doctor." She stood up and promptly fell towards Martha who only just managed to catch her.

"Rose stay here, where you're safe." Said the Doctor helping support Rose.

"No, I'm coming with you." She sat on a pipe and winced in pain as she removed her high-heeled shoes. "Jesus. And I thought that lightning was bad." She stood and slowly walked to the Doctor, until they heard more screams from below.

"Sorry Rose but this has to be done." Said the Doctor hurriedly, he picked her up and carried her wedding style, running down stairs with Martha following.

They soon found them selves in the almost completely empty lobby.

"Lazarus!" Yelled the Doctor, "Leave them!" Lazarus scuttled over to him, "You're a vain old man Lazarus, thought you could defy nature, but nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke Lazarus!"

Lazarus advanced to them.

"Am I Doctor, am I really? No one seems to be laughing. No one but me!" And he pounced but the Doctor ran Martha right next to him, he laughed as he chased the three into the reception. The Doctor ran to the machine in the middle of the room flung the door open and pushed Martha inside, then placed Rose on her feet pushing her into Martha then squashed himself in next to them and closed the door.

"We're trapped." Said Martha.

"No, this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it not even to get at us."

"Ok hurry up and tell us the plan, it's a bit squishy in here." Said Martha,

"I don't have a plan."

"You don't have a plan!"

"I did."

"What?!"

"Get inside here."

"Then what?"

"Then I'd think of another plan."

"Urgh. In your own time then."

"I'll get you time." Said Rose and she made to move past the Doctor,

"Oh no, no, no, no, you're doing no such thing." Said the Doctor blocking her path,

"I can draw him away! And if he catches me at least I'll come back." She whisper-yelled, "I'm sorry Doctor but I have too." She kissed him lovingly, "Good luck." Then she snuck out the door,

"Oi! Over here!" She ran to the stair weld and climbed the stairs three at a time, her pain and weakness easing as her body started to run off fear. She could here Lazarus following her.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha heard Lazarus following Rose, they stepped out of his machine and the Doctor paced trying to think of a plan. He looked down at his hands. Rose's Sonic Screwdriver was still in his slackened grip.

"I know what to do. Martha, stay here." He ran up the stairs, and then buzzed Rose's Sonic Screwdriver, searching for the fluctuating DNA energy signal. The roof.

"AIH!!!" That scream sent a shiver down his spine, He ran up towards the sound hoping his plan would work.

* * *

Rose stood on the roof, watching as Lazarus crawled slowly forwards.

"There's no where to run. Tasty little thing. No where to hide away."

"I'm not afraid of death Lazarus, I'm noble, brave, and I'm superior." Lazarus advanced angrily at her words, he lifted his tail opening the tip the Liana like whip protruding and finding Roses face it forced itself down her mouth ripping any sort of life from her body. The process caused her to scream, but that only help him drink in her life. Her being. He made her suffer, pulling her life out little by little, her scream, got higher and higher in pitch before her dried shell of a body fell with a dull 'thunk'.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said a voice from behind him, Lazarus turned and saw the Doctor standing there.

"And why would that be?"

"Hurt me once, pain on me. Hurt me twice, pain on you. And pain is what you'll get Lazarus. Because now I will show no mercy. There are no second chances." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and placed it tip-to-tip to Rose's. He pressed down on both the sound incredible. Lazarus writhed in pain, dying. He fell. Stopping the sound the Doctor ran to the edge of the building and looked down to see Lazarus in his young humanoid form, naked and clearly dead. He watched as Lazarus changed. He grew old. Returned to his 76 year old body. Every thing was back to normal.

"OHHH!"

Well. As normal as it ever was for someone like the Doctor.

**Hehe... I love this story**


	6. Burning Against Time

_this is for superstar727_

**Buning Against Time – 42**

The Doctor handed Martha back her newly soniced mobile.

"There you go, universal roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again."

"No way! To mad! You're telling me I can call anyone, anywhere, in space and time on my mobile."

"As long as you know the area code" Rose joked

"Frequent flyers privilege. Go on try it." Martha was moving her finger to start dialling when the Tardis gave a huge jolt and they all fell to the ground.

An alarm when of and the Doctor looked at the screen. "Distress signal, locking on! There might be a bit of- …turbulence." He jumped up then made sure his two companions were ok. "Come on!" He ran out the door.

"Whoa, now that is hot."

"Oh it's like a sauna in here."

"Venting systems." Said Rose taking off her jacket and chucking it in the Tardis.

"Working full pelt trying to cool down, er, where ever it is we are." Added the Doctor. "Well if you can't stand the heat." The Doctor opened the closest door and walked through. "Much better."

"Oi! You three!"

"Get out of there!" Three people ran towards the Doctor, Martha, and Rose yelling.

"Seal that door now!" They closed the door closely behind Martha and Rose before turning to the three.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Asked a tall redheaded woman.

"Are you police?" Asked a man who looked to be in his twenties.

"Why would we be police?" Asked the Doctor

"We got your distress signal." Said Rose, "I'm Rose, this is Martha, and the Doctor."

"Wait, if this is a ship why can't I hear any engines?" Asked the Doctor

"It went dead four minutes ago."

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering, Captain." Said a irritated man in his thirties.

_Secure closer activated_ Echoed the voice of the computer.

"What?"

"The ship's gone mad."

"Who activated secure closer?" Asked a woman running through the doors that were closing behind her; "I nearly got locked into area twenty-seven... Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor, I'm Martha, and that's Rose." Said Martha, walking as though transfixed to the window. "Hello."

"We'll get out of this, I promise." Said the captain.

"Doctor."

"Forty-two minutes until what?"

"Doctor! …Look!" The Doctor and Rose ran to Martha and the captain followed.

"Forty-two minutes until we crash into the sun." The Doctor ran to the captain and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How many crew members on board?"

"Seven including us."

"We transport cargo across the galaxy, everything's automated we just keep s-"

"Call the others, I'll get you out." He ran to the door that led to the Tardis and opened it.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't!" The Doctor opened the door and fell over when a gush of hot steam hit him hard in the face. Martha and Rose ran to him while one of the crew members closed the door.

"But my ship's in there!"

"In the vent chamber?"

"It's our life boat."

"It's lava."

"The temperature's going made in there. Up three thousand degree's in ten seconds and still rising."

"Channelling the air, the closer we get to the sun, the hotter that rooms gonna get."

"We're stuck here."

"So? We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun, simple. Engineering down 'ere, is it?"

"Yes." Off they ran.

_Impact in 40.26._

Once there the Doctor looked around. "Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh my god."

"What the hell happened?"

"It's wrecked."

"Pretty efficiently too, someone knew what they were doing."

"Where's Korwin, has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No."

"Do you mean someone did this on purpose?" Asked Martha.

"Looks like it." Rose replied. The captain walked to a PA and pressed the button.

"Korwin, Ashton, where are you? …Korwin can you answer? ...Where the hell is he, he should be here."

"Oh! We're in the Torajji System, lovely; you're a long way from home Martha, half the universe away."

"Yea, feels it."

"Oh and you're still using energy scoops for fusion, hasn't that been outlawed yet?" Said the Doctor walking to the captain.

"We're due to upgrade next docking." Said the irritated captain before walking away. "Scannell, engine report."

Scannell went to the computer and started to type. _Bi dum, bi dum._ "No response."

"What?" Scannell walked to the engine and looked at the wiring while the captain tried the computer again.

"They've burnt out, the controls a wrecked, I can't get them back online."

"Aw come on, auxiliary engines, every craft got auxiliaries!" Encouraged the Doctor

"We don't have access from here; the auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"With twenty-nine password sealed doors between us and them, never get there on time."

"Can't you override the doors?"

"No, sealed closure means what it says, they're all deadlocked sealed."

"So sonic screwdriver's no use."

"Nothings any use, we've gone no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh listen to you! Defeated before you even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of 'em, sorry, Reilly Vashtee."

"Well what are you waiting for Reilly Vashtee, get on it."

"Well it's a two person job, one: to take this for the questions, the other, to carry this; the oldest and cheapest security system around, aye captain." He picked-up and put on a big red back-pack, and a red clamp.

"Reliable and simple, just like you aye, Reilly."

"Try and be helpful, get abuse, nice."

"I'll help, make myself useful." Said Martha taking the clamp.

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel. That's why it needs two." He walked off, Martha following.

"Oi." Called Rose, Martha turned. "Be careful."

"You too." She walked off.

"McDonnell, it's Ashton." The captain walked to the PA and pressed the button.

"Where are you, is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the med centre, now!" She ran off, the Doctor and Rose following.

_Impact in 34.31._

* * *

In the med bay two people tried to hold a struggling man still. "Korwin, its Abi, open your eyes I need to take a look at you."

"Korwin! What happened? Is he ok?" Asked McDonnell as she, the Doctor, and Rose entered the room.

"God help me! It's burning me!" Cried Korwin his eyes shut tight.

The Doctor ran forward and looked at Korwin. "How longs he been like this?"

"Ashton just brought him in."

"What are you doing?" Cried McDonnell as the Doctor scanned Korwin with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Sonic impulse."

"Don't be so stupid he's my husband!"

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" Said Ashton, McDonnell turned to face him.

"What?!"

"He went mad. He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way! He wouldn't do that!"

"I saw it happen, Captain."

The Doctor stoped buzzing Korwin with the Sonic Screw driver and lent forward. "Korwin? Korwin open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!"

"Yeah, course you can, go on."

"Don't make me look at you, please."

"Alright, alright, alright, just relax." He turned to a table of medical equipment and picking up a needle-gun. "Sedative?" He asked Abi

"Yes." The Doctor put the gun to Korwin's neck and squeezed. Korwin arched for a second before relaxing.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked McDonnell as the Doctor replaced the sedative on the medical tray table.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings. Stasis chamber, I do like a good stasis chamber, keep him sedated in there, regulate the body temperature. And, just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now."

"Oh you're good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far."

"Well that's something."

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?"

"Some kind of infection." Said the Doctor relaxing, "We'll know more after the test results. Now, Alons Y, back downstairs. Ay! See about those engines. Go." Ashton left but McDonnell stayed. "Ay. Go." He got up and walked to Rose putting his arm loosely around her waist. "Call us if there's news. Any questions?"

"Yea. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He pushed Rose ahead of him and ran off. Abi stared after them dumbstruck, not noticing Korwin's hand moving.

* * *

_Heat shields failing. At twenty-five percent...__Impact in 32.50._

* * *

Reilly typed in the passwords. "Oh hurry up will you." Said Martha exasperatedly.

"Alright… Fix the clamp on!" Martha fixed the clamp to the door then turned to face Reilly.

"What are you typing?"

"Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

"So you type in the right answer…"

"This, sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

"Better not get it wrong then."

"Ok." Reilly looked at the screen. "Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright!" He typed in the answer. "Go."

Martha looked at the clamp as it beeped, flashed green and opened the door. "Yes!"

"Twenty-eight more to go!" Yelled Reilly as he ran to the door.

* * *

The Doctor called through the PA. "Abi, hows Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?"

Abi held up the results to the light and said in confusion. "He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of the data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."

In the stasis chamber Korwin stirred slightly.

* * *

"Martha, Reilly, how are you doing?" The Doctor called into the PA

"Area twenty-nine, at door twenty-eight!"

"You've got to move faster!"

"We're doing our best!"

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367… what?" Reilly looked at Martha confused.

"You said the crew knew all the answers." Martha stared at Reilly.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions."

"You're joking…"

"379!" Rose said into the PA.

"What?"

"The answer, 379."

"Are you sure? We only get one chance!" Called Reilly.

"Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in!" Rose looked at the very shocked Doctor and smiled. "Recreational mathematics, glad I went to that course!"

"We're through!" Called Martha's voice

"Keep going!"

"Martha," Added the Doctor, "Be careful, there may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free."

"Will do, thanks."

_Impact in 30.50._

Martha sighed as she stood next to Reilly, "I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pop quiz, is that the next one?"

"Oh this is a nightmare! Classical music: who had the most pre-downloaded number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles? How're we supposed to know that?"

* * *

"We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got?!"

"Doctor?" Called Martha's voice through the PA.

"What is it now?"

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis, or the Beatles? That's pre-download."

"Elvis. No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Um… um…" He slapped the back of his head, "Argh! What was that remix? Um… I don't know! I am a bit busy!"

"Elvis!" Called Rose, "My mum loved 'im."

"Now, where was I?" Asked the Doctor, "Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that… ah!"

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship." Suggested Rose

"Exactly! At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

"That… is brilliant." Praised McDonnell

"I know. See? Tiny glimmer of hope."

"If it works." Added Scannell

"Oh believe me, you're gonna make it work."

"I'll help." Said Rose and she followed Scannell to the generator.

_Impact in 29.46._

* * *

Martha and Reilly rushed to the next door. "What is the captain's full name?" Reilly read, "Easy. Katherine, Jane, McDonnell." He typed in as Martha held the clamp to the door.

"Yes!" She called rushing through.

_Impact in 28.50._

* * *

Abi walked to the PA and pressed the button. "Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me."

"What do you mean?"

"Korwin's body's changing, he's whole biological make-up it's impossible!" Abi heard a thunk and looked into the convex security mirror above her head to see Korwin walking. She turned and saw Korwin standing, his eyes shut tight.

Abi pressed a button on the PA, "This is med-centre, urgent assistance requested, urgent assistance!"

In the engine room the Doctor started to run. "Stay here! Keep working!" but McDonnell followed.

"Urgent assistance!" Abi called as Korwin walked closer.

"Abi," Said the voice of Erina, "They're on there way."

"What's happening to you?" Asked a scared Abi as Korwin walked closer.

"Burn with me." He said in a deep voice that was not his own, "Burn with me." His voice echoed over the intercom.

The Doctor and McDonnell ran. "Captain!" Called Scannell as he ran up after them.

"I told you to stay in engineering!"

"I only take orders from one person around 'ere." He and McDonnell walked passed the Doctor and through a door.

"Oh is 'e always this cheery?" Asked the Doctor sarcastically.

"Burn with me." Korwin said as he backed Abi into a corner.

"Korwin you're sick."

"Burn. With. Me." Korwin opened his eyes, they glowed brighter then bright and Abi burned. Burned until there was nothing left of her other then the echo of her scream and a singe outline on the wall. Korwin picket up a welding helmet and put it on, closing the eye shield.

* * *

Martha a Reilly stopped in their tracks as they heard Abi's scream. "Doctor, what were those screams?"

"Concentrate on those doors! You've got to keep moving forward!" Martha and Reilly picked up the gear and continued their pop quiz.

_Impact in 27.06._

* * *

"Korwin's gone…" Said McDonnell when she, Scannell, and the Doctor entered the med bay.

"Oh my God…" Said Scannell, staring at the singe of Abi. "Tell me that's not Lerner."

The Doctor walked forwards and ran his fingers on the outline of the shape "Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious…Burn with me…"

"That's what we heard Korwin say."

"What?! D'you think… no way! Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporise people! He's human!"

The Doctor notices the test results on the floor and picks them up. "His bio-scan results… internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen! Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

**  
**McDonnell snatched the results out of his hands, "The test results are wrong!"

"But what is it though?" Asked the Doctor, "Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body. But how did it get inside him?!"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!"

"Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?" Asked the Doctor,

"What is this? An interrogation?!" McDonnell was practically hysterical now.

"We've got to stop him before he kills again."

"We're just… a cargo ship." She turned away from the Doctor, obviously upset.

"Doctor, if you give her a minute…" Suggested Scannell

"I'm fine." Said McDonnell sound much better, "I need to warn the crew." The Doctor continues to puzzle over the bio-scan results as McDonnell walks over to the intercom

"Everybody listen to me! Something has infected Korwin. We think… He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood Captain." Ashton calls from the engineering room. He presses a button on the PA then goes back to his work. "Er, Rose? Can you get that equipment for me?"

"Sure." Rose calls, and of she goes, to a supply closet. Once there Rose searches through the cupboard.

She fetches what she needs, and shuts the door. Behind it, however, stands Korwin in the space helmet. She hears him breathing, and looks round.

"Burn with me." He begins to advance on her, as Rose backs up. "Burn with me." He lifts the sun visor and looks at Rose with the fatally bright eyes. Rose dies, yet again.

Two minutes later Rose wakes up. "OHHH! Ow, that really, _really_ hurt."

_Impact in 24.51._

* * *

McDonnell sat down and looked up at the Doctor. "Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?"

"I dunno."

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope."

"The parasite's to aggressive, your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."

* * *

Rose picked up the equipment and walked back to Ashton. "What was that scream?"

"What scream?" Replied Rose.

"I heard a scream."

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry."

"Ok." For fifteen minutes they worked in silence until Rose felt a sudden burn in her head.

She fell against the wall shutting her eyes tight. "Aigh, Ashton!"

"What?"

"Ow, it's burning me, ow!" Ashton acted fast; he picked up Rose bridal style then walked to the PA.

"Captain, Doctor, it's happened again, I'm coming to the med bay." He walked to the med bay, carrying Rose the whole way.

The Doctor and McDonnell sat in the med bay still talking about the parasite. "Are you… certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret, 'cause it's vital that you tell me.

"I know every inch of this ship; I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

"Then why is this thing so interested in you?"

"I wish I knew…"

"Doctor." Called Ashton as he entered the room.

The Doctor looked up. "Rose."

"It's burning me!" Rose struggled in Ashton's grip, "Ow! Doctor, help me!"

Ashton put Rose down on the stasis chamber and looked at the Doctor. "What do we do?!"

"Rose, Rose honey, I have to freeze you, hopefully it'll stop what ever's got to you."

"Why didn't you do that for Korwin?!"

"'Cause he wouldn't survive!" He set the machine to take Rose in then set the temperature at -250°C."

"Minus 250 degrees, Doctor no one can survive those temperatures!"

"Rose can. Ready?"

"Please! Just help me." The Doctor pressed the right button and watched as Rose screamed and tensed in pain before falling loosely.

"Doctor! Doctor stop!" Yelled McDonnell, she looked at Rose. "Doctor, she's dead."

He turned off the machine and the tray slowly came out. The Doctor looked at Rose and waited.

"OHHH!" Rose looked up at the Doctor, "It's gone!" She sat up and hugged the Doctor tightly. "Thanks." She whispered before kissing him lovingly.

* * *

Korwin walked along the engine room breathing deep. He heard the sound of metal on metal and turned around. Erina stood there frozen to the spot. He walked forward and backed her into a wall. "They are getting too far, we must share to light." He put his hands on the side of her head. Erina screamed, smoking slightly.

_Heat shield failing at twenty percent_

* * *

In area seventeen Reilly looked at the computer terminal. "Come on!" He hit the terminal then turned to Martha, "Everything on this ship is so cheap!" There was a bang and Reilly looked up.

"Who's there?" He called, the banging continues so he and Martha walk to the open door slowly.

"Is that Korwin?" Asked Martha as a figure came out in the smoke.

"No…" the smoke clears and they see Erina wearing a welding helmet step forward. "Oh, Erina, what're you doing?"

"Burn with me." Said Erina in a deep voice that wasn't her own.

"Well if you wanna help…"

"Burn with me! Burn with me!" She lifted a hand to her sun visor and started to open it.

Martha slammed a button and a side door opened. "Move!" She pushed Reilly through the door then squeezes in her self. "Come on!" She ran to the controls and closed the door. Relaxing slightly she looks up at the door and sees Erina through the small circular window. Erina started to bang on the door. Reilly enters a code into a keypad and a second, smaller door opens. Martha climbs in the small pod and Reilly climbs in after her then closes the door.

"What is happening on this ship?!"

"Never mind that, where are we?"

_Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod._

"It doesn't mean us?" Martha glared at Reilly as he moved over to a key pad and started typing furiously. "Doctor!" Martha screamed.

_Pod jettison initiated._

Martha leans against a PA. "Doctor! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've got to help us!" She then turned to Reilly and whispered "Tell me you can stop it."

_Jettison held._

"Thank you." Said Reilly exhausted. But Erina then started to type into her key pad.

_Jettison reactivated._

Martha screamed and banged against the door. "Come on…" Reilly begged the computer as he raced Erina in typing the fastest. "Geovinsci sequence, this'll get 'er."

_Jettison held. Escape pod stabilised._

Martha breathed a sigh of relief. "You're pretty good." She whispered.

The Doctor and Rose ran, trying to get to Martha on time. When they got to area seventeen the saw Erina typing into the key pad. "That's enough!" Called the Doctor. "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!" Erina just ;looked at him then turned and punched the keypad destroying it.

_Jettison activated._

"She broke the circuit I can't stop it. I can't stop it!" Reilly exclaimed.

* * *

Korwin advance on McDonnell. "It's your fault."

"What do you mean it's my fault?"

"It's your fault, now burn with me." He said lifting an arm to his visor. "Aigh!" He was his with a burst of cold air, frozen air. McDonnell turned to see Scannell turning a wheel faster and faster.

"What are you doing?!"

"Freezing him, ice vents."

"You'll kill 'im!"

* * *

"Come on lets see you." The Doctor called to Erina, "I want to see what you really are."

Erina walked forward, until she was almost nose to nose with the Doctor then she lifted an arm to her visor, just as she was about to open it though, she contracted and walked backwards a few steps.

Erina straightened up before walking right past the Doctor and Rose and out the door. Rose walked to the PA and pressed the button. "Scannell, McDonnell, Erina's coming you're way. She's infected like Korwin." She waited and then heard Scannell respond.

"Korwin's dead, Rose."

_Airlock decompressing completed. Jettisoning pod._

Rose looked into the porthole and saw Martha tapping at the door of the pod. "Rose!"

"We'll save you!" The Doctor ran up and looked at Martha

"We'll save you!"

"Doctor!"

"It's to late Martha." Said Reilly

"Doctor!"

"We'll save you!"

"I can't hear you!" It was then that the pod jettisoned, Martha tapping hopelessly at the window.

"Martha! Doctor, do something! There must be someway we can save them!" The Doctor looked out after Martha and even as the doors closed blocking his view of Martha he yelled, "We'll save you!"

_Impact in 17.05._

The Doctor walked to the PA, "Scannell, I need a space suit in area seventeen, now!"

"What for?"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

"Doctor… Doctor, come here." Rose opened her arms and took him in a hug. "We'll save her, its ok; it's not your fault, come on." The Doctor nodded.

"You're right, we'll save her." He lent back and looked at Rose, "Thanks."

"That's ok." She kissed him lightly then turned suddenly taking control.

* * *

McDonnell stood in the med bay holding Erina in the stasis chamber, freezing her to death. Her fault, Korwin had said. It was her fault that her husband went made destroyed her ship, sending them to their death, then killed her crew off one by one, then forced Scannell and herself to become murderers… Her fault.

* * *

"I can't let you do this." Said Scannell as the Doctor put on his space suit.

"You're wasting your time, he's going out their anyway."

"You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We _need_ those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor will you listen, they're too far away, it's too late!"

"I'm not going to lose her." He put on his helmet and walked into the airlock.

_Impact in 12.55._

* * *

Francine walked to her ringing mobile and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mum? Hey, it's Martha."

"Martha? Is everything alright?"

"Yea, 'course." Martha's voice shook.

"Martha?"

"Mum… You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I do. What's brought this on?"

"I never say it, never get the time, I never think of it and I…" Her voice broke, "I really love you, tell Dad, Leo, and Tish that I love them."

"Martha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Promise."

"Where are you?"

"Just out."

"With any one nice?"

"Mum, I got another call, I gotta go. Love you." She pressed a button on her phone. "Hello?"

"Martha! It's Rose."

"Rose!"

"Don't worry; the Doctor's have a plan. We love you, ok?"

"Ok." She hung up.

"Well?"

"He's trying…" But in spite of her trust for the Doctor and Rose she burst into tears. Reilly took her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

* * *

_Impact in 11.15. Heat shield failing at ten percent._

The Doctor opened the door and flinched in the hot vacuum. He slowly got out, then strained for the switch. He pressed a button the stretched to reach the box.

"Doctor? How you doing?" Asked Rose over the PA

"I can't, I can't reach; I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Come on Doctor, you can do it, I know you can." He stretched out again and opened the fuse box the door ripping right off. He reached and grabbed the handle, straining. He yelled out as he pulled it down with a jolt.

Martha and Reilly sat in the pod, silence taking over. Then with no warning there was a jolt, and the pod started to move in the opposite direction.

"We're being pulled back!"

"He did it! The Doctor did it!" Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor climbed back into the airlock and looked out at the sun. "It's alive... It's alive."

He then closed the door and fell to the floor in pain. He took of his helmet and scrunched his eyes, the burning taking over.

_Impact in 08.57._

He crawled to the next door and forced him self to go through.

"Doctor!" Called Rose she turned to McDonnell, "Take over for me." She ran off.

Martha climbed out of the pod and ran forward, "Doctor!" She crouched at the collapsed Doctor, "Doctor?! Are you ok?"

He looked through his eyelashes at her and a glow shone through. "Stay away from me!" He warned in obvious pain.

"Doctor?" Asked Rose as she ran forward.

"What's happened?" McDonnell said slowing down.

"It's your fault Captain McDonnell!" Said the Doctor,

"Reilly, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" Commanded McDonnell.

"You mined that sun!" The Doctor yelled, "Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should've scanned for life!"

"I don't understand."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?"

"The sun is a living organism." Said Rose as though she just remembered something, "And you scooped out its heart for fuel! It's yelling, screaming!" Rose started to yell advancing on McDonnell.

"What do you mean? How can I sun be alive?!"

"It's burning inside of me!" Yelled the Doctor

"Oh my God…" McDonnell looked so shocked, she realised her doing.

"Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!"

"It takes to long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal!"

"You've got to freeze me, quickly! You gotta keep me… below minus 200. Freeze it out of me!!! It'll use me to kill you if you don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre! Quickly! Quickly!" Rose ran to and helped him up then looked at Martha, "Help!"

"Where are we taking him?"

"Stasis chamber." They walked quickly to the med centre.

* * *

Korwin lay on the floor of the engineering room and started to stir. He moved his arm to his welding helmet and picked it up.

* * *

Rose and Martha walked into the med centre, a screaming Doctor between them.

They lifted him on to the bed tray and Rose turned to the controls. "You don't know how to use it!" Yelled McDonnell who'd followed them.

"Rose! Rose where are you?!" Rose ran to his side.

"I'm here Doctor, I got you, and I love you, ok? Don't go regenerating on me." She ran to the controls.

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take."

"Ok ten seconds."

"AIGH! I could kill you! I could kill you all! I'm scared, I'm so scared!"

"Ten seconds! Doctor don't worry, I'll save you!" Called Rose, she started to press buttons on the machine and the Doctor was taken inside the machine. "Ready?"

"No! Martha! Martha there's this process!"

"Doctor, I'll tell 'er. Now!" and the machine started. Martha cried as she heard the Doctor's screams. Rose watched the screen, waiting until it hit -200.

_Heat shields failing at five percent._

Korwin stood and looked at a computer.

_POWER DRAIN, MED CENTRE, STASIS CHAMBER ACTIVE._

He turned and flicked a switch.

_STASIS CHAMBER INACTIVE._

Rose looked at the screen on the stasis chamber, -100 then it blanked out.

"No! Rose you can't stop it, not yet!"

"It stoped! What happened?"

"Power's been cut in engineering." Said McDonnell,

"Who's down there?!"

"Leave it to me." And McDonnell ran off.

_Impact in 04.47._

The Doctor defrosted and yelled in pain "You've gotta go! I've only got a moment!"

"No way!" Yelled Martha

"Martha, get to the front! Vent the engines! Sun particles in the fuel! Get rid of them!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You've got to! Give back what they took!"

"Martha, go, I'll stay here, he can't kill me." Said Rose

"I'll be back." And Martha ran off to.

_Impact in 04.08._

* * *

McDonnell hid from Korwin in the airlock. Korwin looked through the port hole then opened the door; he walked in, not noticing McDonnell hiding in the corner. He looked down and saw her, she stood slowly and said in a half whisper; "I didn't know. I really didn't know. Korwin, please stop." He backed her to the exterior hatch.

"Everyone. Must. Burn!" McDonnell looked to her right and pressed a button causing the fist door to close, she then pressed a button on the PA.

"Reilly, Scannell, I'm sorry."

"McDonnell, MCDONNELL!" Yelled Scannell

McDonnell pressed a big red and put her arms on Korwin, and whispered. "I love you." The door behind her opened pulling Korwin and McDonnell to the sun.

* * *

_Impact in 02.17._

The Doctor crawled out of the stasis chamber writhing.

"Doctor! Doctor it's me, it's Rose!" Rose ran to him and sat on the ground.

"I can't fight it! Burn with me! Burn with me Rose! His eyes open and look at her. Rose screamed his name as the sun killed her via the Doctor.

Martha stopped in her tracks, having heard the whole thing over the PA. She ran on.

_Impact in 01.21._

* * *

Reilly held the clamp to the last door as Scannell typed in the answer. "Got it!" Yelled Reilly.

They ran in the room and even though they could hear the Doctor's scream they continued there work on the auxiliary controls. Reilly looked at the screen and only saw static.

"It's not working. Why's it not working?!"

Just then Martha ran in the room. "Vent the engines, dump the fuel!"

"What!"

"Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it! Now!!" Reilly and Scannell did as she said. "Come on Doctor, hold on." She said under his breath

* * *

The Doctor screamed as the sun left him, he rolled on his back breathing deep.

"OHHH!" Rose reintegrated woke up and looked at the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"Rose…" He groaned his head fell and he looked at her. "Rose… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry." She crawled over and hugged him. "I love you." She looked into his eyes.

"Come 'ere." She lent over and kissed him lightly, he however kissed back desperately.

_Impact averted, impact averted, impact averted, impact averted._

"Doctor!" Yelled Martha's voice. Rose pulled away from the Doctor and helped him up.

"Doctor, Rose!" Rose ran out and took Martha in a squealy jumpy hug. The Doctor walked up behind them and looked at the two. They turned and jumped on him, all three falling to the ground in a happy Thank-God-We're-Alive hug.

* * *

"Awwww." Said Rose as she watched Martha's goodbye to Reilly on the screen at the Tardis controls.

"You're so lovey-dovey now, aren't you?" Asked the Doctor

"When you get to my age you start loving all the little things." She sighed in happiness before walking over and kissing him.

"Oi!" Called Martha as she walked in. The Doctor pulled out of his kiss with Rose then dug in his pocket.

"You're going to need this." And he pulled out a key.

"Really?" Asked Martha shocked.

"Frequent flyers privilege." Said Rose walking around the two.


	7. Changing

heres the next chapter that im sure you've all been waiting for...

**Interlude – Changing**

Rose lay in a cold walk-in bath, she still felt hot after her attack from that sun.

_Rose_

"Tardis?" She whispered.

_Yes. Rose I have worked out how to stop your immortality._

"Really?! How?"

_Get out of the bath Rose; go to the control room now. It is empty._

"Ok." Rose got out of the bath, dried her self, got dressed in cotton pyjamas and walked to the control room. "What now?"

_Step forward Rose, look down at the controls. I promise I won't harm you._

Rose did as she was told. She let out a gasp as the control panel lifted and revealed the heart of the Tardis. Rose felt a buzz in her mind. Talking, humming, soothing sounds. She felt light, and dizzy. She felt the turn of the Vortex. She felt day, and night. The Sun, and the Moon. Life and death. Hurt and destruction. A song. A call for comfort. A tragic melody singing out through time for a reply. She saw all that is. All that was. All that ever could be. She saw a brown and gold swirl of colour. She saw melodic notes fly from it spreading through her mind through her soul. She saw herself in her golden glory. She saw the Bad Wolf.

It didn't stop. It wasn't stoping. Why not? Rose looked up, the heart of the Tardis was covered but still she could sense it burning. She felt a presence in her mind and blocked it. She had been telepathic for some time, Jack taught her all she needed to know.

"Tardis?"

_Yes?_

"What have you done to me?"

_I stopped your immortality._

"How?"

_I changed you. You Rose Harkness are the first Timelady-Human Genetic Hybrid._

"What!?"

_Timelady-Human Genetic Hybrid. I'll brief you. You were Human, but I used my heart to change part of your DNA. Timelord DNA over-writes Human DNA although I couldn't make you a complete Timelady. You only have 3 regenerations, and well let's just say your scull's bigger on the inside. Oh and don't worry about your heart. You get another when you regenerate._

"Oh boy."

**Haha! dont you just love it?!**


	8. Typically Human

this is for _AckroydExpress_

**Typically Human – Human Nature**

"_Did they see you?!" Yelled the Doctor. He, Rose, and Martha had just managed to scramble into the Tardis after being shot at._

"_I don't know!"_

"_But did they see you?!"_

"_I was too busy running!"_

"_Martha it's important! Did they see your face?" He felt panicked as he watched her think_

"_No. They couldn't have!" _

"_Rose?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. Of we go." He ran to the controls and pressed some buttons, an alarm went off; the Doctor looked at the screen and groaned. "They're following us."_

"_But how can they do that, you've got a time machine?"_

"_Stolen technology; they've got a Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator! They can follow us where ever we go. Right across the universe… They're never gonna stop." He ran a hand slowly through his hair,_

"_So what do we do?" Asked Rose._

"_Unless... I'll have to do it. Martha, Rose, you trust me don't you."_

"_Of course I do." Said Martha._

"_Beyond anything else." Said Rose,_

"_Because it all depends on you two." The Doctor ducked down behind the controls._

"_What does? What are we suppose to do?" The Doctor resurfaced holding a fob watch._

"_Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, Martha, this watch is-"_

John Smith woke up with a slight start. He got up hearing the slight echo of voices. There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." He said tiredly. His maid Martha Jones entered holding a tea tray set with his breakfast.

"Pardon me Mr. Smith, you're not dressed yet I can come back later." She made to leave.

"No, it's alright, it's alright, put it down." Said John putting on his, "I was umm- Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

"What about sir?" Asked Martha as she opened the curtains.

"I dream that I'm this…" He struggled for words, "…Adventurer. This daredevil. A madman. The Doctor, I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there. As my… Companion."

"The teacher and the housemaid sir? It's impossible. Mrs. Smith will make sure of that." She looked over at John's sleeping wife, and sighed slightly.

"Rose is there too, but this is a man from another world." He walked to his fireplace a picked up a watch off the mantle.

"Well then it can't be true, because there's no such thing."

"And this thing. The watch it was… It's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing. It all took place in the future. In the year of our lord 2007."

"I can prove that wrong for you sir. Here's the morning paper." Martha unfolded it and passed it to John, "It's Monday, November 10th, 1913 and you're completely Human, sir. As human as the come."

"Mmm, that's me; completely Human."

* * *

Martha and Jenny kneeled scrubbing the floors.

"Head in the clouds that one; don't know why you're so sweet on 'im." Said Jenny as John ascended the stairs.

"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being…" She pointed to her face.

"A Londoner?" Asked Jenny.

"Exactly! Good old London town!" They laughed,

"Now then, you two." Said a passing student, "You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a bit of back bone into it."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Said Jenny,

"You there, what's your name again?" Asked the boy's friend.

"Martha, sir, Martha Jones."

"Well tell me then Jones, with hands like those how can you tell when something's clean?" The two boys chortled.

"Baines, Hutchinson!" Called a voice, the two boys turned to see Mr. Smith's wife, Rose. "Come here." They walked over.

"Yes Mrs. Smith?"

"Matron Smith." She corrected, "Hutchinson apologise to Martha, you too Baines."

"Yes Matron. Sorry Jones." Said Baines in monotone,

"Yes, ever so sorry." Said Hutchinson sarcastically, then he hissed, "Lucky Matron was here, aren't you?"

"Hutchinson! Baines you may leave, Hutchinson be warned if I hear you've insulted Martha again I'll see to it that you get a good caning."

"Yes Matron." He and Baines walked off.

"Thank you Rose." Said Martha smiling up at her.

"That's quite alright. We London girls need to stick together." Said Rose.

* * *

On Friday afternoon Joan and John walked carrying four or five of John's books each. They stopped at a small landing and looked at a notice for the town dance.

"Do you think you'll go, or isn't your wife in to dancing." Joan asked. Just as John was about to answer they heard a squeal and the sound of shattering glass. They turned there heads towards the noise.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry. I've made an awful mess. Let me help you." Said Rose's voice.

"No, no, I'll clean up. You go change; you've got water all down your skirt." Said one of the maids.

"Oh ok, if you're sure."

"John?" Asked Joan,

"What? Oh yes. Rose might want to go actually. Do you have someone to go with?"

"No, no one's asked me."

"Oh." Said John, he had just noticed Rose at the landing a few feet from he and Joan. Rose hadn't paid any notice of John and was lifting her skirt to look at the spilt water. He took a step back automatically.

"John the stairs." Said Joan, as Rose lifted her skirt higher up her leg revealing the white underskirt.

"What about them?" he said breathlessly as he took another step back and promptly fell down the stairs. Rose looked up at the sound of the noise and gasped. She quickly dropped her skirt and ran down the stairs to John.

* * *

Joan, John, and Rose were in John's study. Rose was hold John's hands to her face kissing them lightly every so often, John sat in a wooden chair while Joan checked his head to see if there was any major injury.

"Is he alright?!" Called Martha as she burst into the room,

"Excuse me Martha, but it's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

"Sorry. Right, yeah." Said Martha spitefully, she ran to the door made a point of knocking before running back. "But is he alright? They said you fell down the stairs sir."

"It was just a tumble."

"Have you checked for concussion?" Asked Martha,

"I have, and I dare say I know a lot more about it then you." Said Joan,

"Sorry. I'll just… tidy your things." Rose smiled apologetically at her before turning to Joan.

"I'll take care of him Joan. You go tend to Hampshire; he was rather poorly at noon."

"Ok." Joan politely exited the room.

"Ok, no concussion. John I think you need to rest. You'll get quite a headache."

"Yes, of course." He went over and lay on the bed wincing slightly as his head hit the pillow.

"Martha, you don't have to stay. I'll tidy up. Go have your tea."

"Yes, thank you Matron." Martha left and Rose sat on the bed next John.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked.

"Yes." Said John grimacing slightly. Rose smiled lightly before bending down and kissing John softly. It was easy to pretend he was her Doctor, but even though she didn't knew she shouldn't, she still had a small soft spot for John.

"What about now?" She whispered.

"Much better." Rose laughed and stood up walking to the wardrobe.

"I must change. Poor Hampshire was ill on me at noon. I changed my apron but I do think the smell stayed. Then I spilt a jug of water down my front." She locked the door and started to remove her apron, then her dress. She could fell John's stare at her and she knew why he did. To him they were newly weds of only two months. They hadn't done so much then lightly kiss in there time here. That and she still wore under wear from her own time. She thought to him she must be naked, only a skimpy lace bra and an underskirt on. She turned and saw him gaping at her. Blushing, she quickly dressed and wondered just how different John was from the Doctor.

* * *

Later that night Rose was walking back to the school after a night stroll, she was thinking about her cover story. To John they were set up and married as Rose was in need of a wealthy husband and he was in need of a wealthy wife. But in the last two months Rose was afraid she was falling for John, she could tell he was falling for her. But really it didn't matter. She only had one more month before John turned into her Doctor again.

She was just convincing herself that although things were a mess, nothing else could go wrong when a flash of bright bottle green light flooded the darkness around her.

"No. Damn!" She swore under her breath. The light moved on as though a spotlight searching for the lead singer. She turned and ran to the pub where she knew Martha was.

"You alright Rose?" Asked Martha,

"Did you see it? That light, did you see it?" Rose asked breathless.

"Something wrong ladies?" Asked John exiting the pub and looking at the three,

"There! Look in the sky." They looked up and saw a strike of light flying through the air.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Sighed Jenny,

"All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite." Said John looking at a panic stricken Rose, "Just rocks falling down to the ground, that's all. Now I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?" He turned to Martha and Jenny,

"No, we're fine thanks." Murmured Martha,

"Then I shall bid you goodnight." He walked off with Rose; she turned and gave Martha a look that said 'investigate'.

* * *

Rose woke in the night shivering slightly. She shifted her uncomfortable nightdress back into place before trying to get warmer in the blankets. She opened her eyes wider and let them get use to the flickering light of a candle. She sat up and saw John hunched over a desk writing furiously. Rose got up, walked to John and crouched on the floor next to him.

"John?" She asked uncertainly.

"What? Oh, hello Rose. Did I wake you?" He seemed a little startled and embarrassed.

"No, no, it wasn't you it was- Oh don't worry. What are you writing?"

"It's just- nothing, no it's silly."

"What is it?" Rose lent and took John's hands. He sighed and looked at a point over her shoulder.

"It's a journal. A recording of these extraordinary dreams I have. I dream, quite often that I'm this daredevil adventurer, who goes off to far away places. The Doctor, I'm called. And he well he's a madman! He has two hearts-"

"Well I can judge that for you." Interrupted Rose, she walked to her apron and pulled out a stethoscope and went back over to John and placed to his chest. She heard the thump of his heart, but no echo; she then moved it over and fought tears as the silence taunted her. "No, just one heart sorry. Singular." She forced a short laugh, and watched as John chuckled too, closing his book.

"Quite. I've found these dreams fascinating; I've written some of them in the form of fiction." He handed her the leather bound book. "I've never shown it to anyone before." Rose opened it to the first page and read aloud.

"A journal of impossible things." She turned the pages and saw drawing of the Tardis, the controls, the Sonic Screwdriver, gas mask people, a Dalek. "Such imagination, you're quite an artist." She said forcing awe into her voice.

"Yes, it's a bit of a hobby of mine." He looked over her shoulder as she turned the pages, the drawings of his past on the page in front of her. She saw the Moxx of Balhoon, Autons, a watch, the face of a clockwork droid. On the next page was a picture that made Rose jump. It was her, well her nineteen year old self. Her eyes were outlined heavily with makeup, her hair falling into her face framing her eyes.

"You drew me?"

"No, this is just a character, she seems to have your looks, and name. But she's not you. She's almost as mad as the Doctor. She wears hard-" He stopped himself and sallowed nervously, Rose chuckled and turned the page to see Cybermen looking up at her, then on the next page the only drawing was a small Tardis, up in the corner.

"Oh that's the box, the blue box." Said John, pointing at it, "It's always there, like a, er, magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to faraway places. Sometimes I think how magical life would be, if stories like this were true ...Just a dream." He chuckled and took the book from her. "You can look at it in the morning, but now, you, my dear Rose, need your rest. Come along." He followed Rose to bed and sat on its edge as she climbed in.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rose." He smiled when she bent down and pecked him lightly, before he fell into a doze.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up much earlier then normal. She sat in bed and awkwardly tried to climb over John in order to get up, without waking him. When she finally managed that small task she quickly got dressed in a dress she had found in the Tardis. It fitted the time well, a long deep blue dress, with white lace trimming. She sat in front of a mirror and put her now shoulder length hair in an elegant but loose bun. She got up and searched for Martha. When she left the room she saw Jenny sweeping the landing.

"Good morning Jenny, do you have any idea where Martha is?"

"Oh, good morning Matron Smith. I think Martha is in the kitchens, she's having a quick breakfast, but she has the morning off."

"Thank you." Rose made to leave before turning and adding, "Please call me Nurse Smith, or, well, or Rose." She left, walking until she found the kitchens.

Once there Rose found Martha sitting on a chair finishing her breakfast as she watched the cook preparing the teacher's breakfasts.

"Martha?" Martha turned in her seat and saw Rose standing in the doorway. She stood, placing her tray on the seat then walked to Rose.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Martha asked in a low whisper.

"No, follow me." Rose led Martha out of the school and of towards the village, once she was sure no one could listen in she spoke again. "What did you find? In the woods, what was there?"

"Nothing. Not anything unusual; unless you count a few bottles of beer, probably belonging to one of the students." She sighed before asking, "Where are we going?"

"The Tardis. I thought it'd be the safest place to talk."

* * *

Rose and Martha smiled as they entered the small shed and saw the Tardis in the darkness. Rose pulled her old key from her necklace and unlocked the doors then entered her true home. Rose walked in and heard Martha follow.

"Hello." Rose whispered and she walked around the room stoking the normally lit beams. She closed her eyes and a memory came flooding back to her.

_Get down!" yelled the Doctor as he dived into the Tardis the shot missing him by inches. _

Rose opened her eyes and walked slowly around the console.

"_Ergh! They're following us. They can follow us where ever we go, right across the universe." He turned to Martha and Rose, "Martha, Rose, you trust me don't you."_

"_Of course I do." Said Martha._

"_Beyond anything else." Said Rose,_

"_Because it all depends on you two."_

She turned and faced the column that gave the only light source.

"_This watch is me." The Doctor held a fob watch in his hand._

"_Right ok, gotcha." Said Martha taking the watch._

"_Great!"_

"_Wait, hold on, completely lost." She ran around the console with Rose to face the Doctor._

"_Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone, and me being a Timelord, well I'm unique. They can track me down through the whole of time and space."_

"_Oh." Martha's jaw was slack. Rose was fighting the erge to ask questions. What about her? She was a Timelady-Human Hybrid, could the track her down? "And the good news is?" Martha was scared, Rose could tell. Martha was really scared._

"_They can smell me, but they haven't seen me. And there life span's running out so we hide. Wait for them to die."_

"_But they can track us down." Said Rose_

"_That's why I gotta do it. I've gotta stop being a Timelord. I'm going to become Human."_

"_No."_

"_Rose I have too. Come here." He opened his arms she clung to him, crying. "Rose. Shh, please stop crying ok?" He held her and kissed her softly before lowering the Chameleon Arch._

"_Never thought I'd use this. Huh… All the times I've wondered."_

"_What does it do?" Asked Martha in a low whisper._

"_Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to Human. Now the Tardis will take care of everything, invent a life story for me, find a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for the two of you. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."_

"_But hold on, if you're gonna rewrite every single cell, innit gonna hurt?" Asked Rose_

"_Oh yea. It hurts."_

Martha looked at Rose and Rose looked back. They were both remembering the transformation and how painful it was just to watch.

"_AIGH!" The Doctor was yelling, the Chameleon Arch in his tight grip. Martha looked on, her face panicked her whole body shaking; Rose was lying by Martha's feet sobbing into her arms._

Rose blinked back tears then sat at the screen turning on the instructions from the Doctor. He tapped the screen.

"This working? Martha, Rose, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm Human. 1: Don't let me hurt anyone, we can't have that, but you know what Humans are like. 2: Don't worry about the Tardis, I'll put her on emergency power so they can't detect her, just let her hide away." Martha lent over Roses shoulders and flicked a button, the audio became clearer. "4: no, wait a minute 3: No getting involved in big historical events. 4: You. Don't let me abandon you, either of you. And 5: Very important 5: Don't let me eat pears I HATE pears. John Smith is a character I made up, but he won't know that, he'll think I _am_ him, and might do something stupid like eat a pear. In three months I don't to wake up from being human and taste THAT." Rose turned a dial and it started to fast forward.

"But what about the meteor, shooting star? What are we suppose to do?" Asked Martha before the instructions returned to normal speed.

"And 23: If anything goes wrong, if they find us. You both know what to do; open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now I've put a perception filter on it s the Human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch, but don't open it unless you have to, because once it's open, the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to the two of you, your choice." The Doctor left the screen before returning with an added, "Oh, and thank you." The screen changed back to normal…

* * *

Timothy Latimer sat on his bed in his dorm. He glanced around, making sure he was alone; he was. He looked back at the watch that spoke to him in Mr. Smith's study, he pressed the clasp and the watch opened. Golden light spilled out and voices whispered.

"You are not alone, keep me hidden." Muttered a voice that belonged to Mr. Smith yet belonged to a different man entirely. Tim saw flashes of golden metal creatures, a lonely traveller, silver emotionless men, spaghetti mouthed monsters. The pictures got faster, a cage starting to shake, a wolf howling at the moon, and an enormous spider cackling.

Outside a boy once Baines, Jeremy Baines, sniffed the air, breathing in the scent he craved. Then it was gone. This confused him, where was this scent coming from? But for now it was good. He found the source of the Timelords essence; twice today. It wouldn't take long. He and his family would be ruling throughout time for the rest of eternity so very, very, soon.

He walked into the school as the bell rang and echoed. Once alone he hid in the shadows and contacted his family. '_There is a trace, but somehow scattered. The scent is confused, never the less, we best arm ourselves._' He came out of his trance and whispered to the shadows.

"Activate the soldiers."

* * *

Lucy Cartwright walked along a path to her house. She smiled slightly she had a big red balloon in her hand, she would show her mummy. Her mummy, would love her big red balloon. She heard footsteps and turned; a big scarecrow walked clumsily to her and picked her up. Lucy screamed but no one heard her. The scarecrow carried her into the woods, took her to a clearing then pressed forward a bright bottle green light shone around the surface of an invisible ship. It took her inside. A boy and Mr. Clark, one of her daddy's friends, stood waiting.

"Hello; little girl." Sneered Baines, Lucy couldn't do anything but cry as he held an orb in front of her. "I know someone that's just dying to meet you. But don't worry, she won't bite." Lucy screamed as a green cloud moved from the orb in her; she died scared and confused as she prayed for her mother.

* * *

It was late afternoon as John and Rose walked hand-in-hand, towards the village. They had been talking been talking about nothing important until;

"John, why are we going into this part of the village?" Rose asked looking up at him, as she let go of his hand to brush a loose strand of hair out of the way.

"I wanted to surprise you but your curiosity gets the better of me. We're in this part of the village because I wanted to look at a small cottage that's for sale. I thought we could buy it. This is the perfect place to raise a family." He turned to face Rose, but saw she wasn't there. Turning around he found her frozen to the spot. "Rose?"

"A cottage?"

"Yes."

"Raise a family?"

"Yes." He walked to her and took her hand. "Come on."

As they walked on Rose couldn't help but say. "But John, what if there's another war?"

"Great Britain is at peace as long as it may reign."

"In your journal, in one of your stories, you right about next year, 1914." _The Great War, the war to end all wars, World War I_.

"They're just stories."

"All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow, a shadow falling across the entire world."

"Well, you're making me thankful it's not true. And mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find it's…" They stoped and John's attention was drawn to a woman pushing a pram around a corner. "…heroes in smaller places…" He saw a heavy piano being pulled by a rope that was slowly breaking. "…in the most…" A small boy was throwing and catching a cricket ball, the woman turned the corner towards the piano's path. "…ordinary of…" the piano slipped but the woman didn't notice. "…of deeds." John grabbed the cricket ball and threw it; it hit some scaffolding that fell on a plank of wood, a brick from the plank flew into the air and knocked some metal canisters of a cart just as the rope broke completely and the piano fell. The woman screamed as the canister fell in her way stopping her from walking on and having her baby squashed by a piano.

Rose stared at John as he took a deep breathe. "Lucky."

"That was luck!?"

"Rose, might I invite you to the village dance this evening? As my guest." Rose just laughed.

"Of course. You extraordinary man."

* * *

John and Rose walked over the hills, passing fields on their way back to the school after looking at a sweet two bedroom cottage on the other half of the village.

"Well it's all quite clear now. The Doctor is who you'd like to be; doing impossible things with cricket balls." Rose stated.

"Well, I've discovered a talent, that's certainly true."

"But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies." Rose said trying to hide the jealous memory of Madame de Pompadour.

"The devil."

"A girl at every fireplace." She teased.

"Aha, now there I have to protest Rose. That is hardly me." John chortled

"Says the man dancing with me tonight!" Rose giggled. John turned to look at Rose but got distracted by a scarecrow.

"That scarecrow's all askew." He walked carefully towards it and Rose followed.

"Quite an artist." Said Rose as John started to tie the scarecrows arms into position. "Where did you learn to draw?" Rose wanted to know more about the life created by the Tardis. She was surprised when without any hesitation John said;

"Gallifrey." He didn't notice her confusion as he tied the next arm. "Well my work is done what do you think?"

"Wonderful. A work of art."

"All sorts of skills today." They laughed then continued their walk to the school; neither of them noticing the scarecrow turning its head towards them threateningly.

* * *

Baines walked through the corridor; he passed Rose on the landing and sniffed the air audibly.

"You alright, Baines?" Asked Rose. _The scent, that's the scent._ He thought; he sniffed again. _No..._

"I thought… No Matron, nothing Matron."

* * *

She looked at the page and gasped. He had drawn her so beautifully. Simple elegant inked lines of her, face, shoulders, hair, and jewellery. So beautiful.

"John." She breathed, "Oh my. Do I look like that?"

"Of course." He leaned closer to her. Rose looked up at him and saw the love and affection in his eyes. He loved her now, there was no denying it. "You're so beautiful Rose, not even Michelangelo could portray you properly." He lent forward and kissed her softly. He pulled back and started to say something but Rose stoped him. She kissed full of love, because that's what it was; love. Rose had fallen in love… again. But this time with a fictional character, someone who wasn't real, who would only exist for a month. She knew all this, knew she'd regret it, knew it wouldn't and couldn't last, but still she kissed him. John kissed back, opening his mouth on hers, surprising her slightly by deepening the kiss gently. The door opened and footsteps hurried in. John pulled back quickly.

"Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?!" He snapped. Martha was shocked. Rose looked embarrassed, apologetic and annoyed all at once. Martha quickly left the room closing the door and leaning against it.

"Tha' wasn't on the list." She whispered.

In the room John was flabbergasted. He stood and started pacing.

"I'm sorry Rose." He muttered.

"Don't worry John, it's ok." Rose stood also and walked to him. She took his hands and kissed him lightly, then walked to the door and locked it. She pulled John to their bed and kissed him once they'd sat down.

"Rose?"

"John." Rose breathed, "John, make love to me." They did. It was the best Rose ever had; slow, gentle, and a little clumsy but good. Rose came with a whimper just as John came; her name on his lips.

They lay in each others arms breathing heavily.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered.

"I love you too." She lent up and kissed him lightly, before falling into a light nap.

* * *

Tim sat on a bench letting Mr. Smith's watch talk to him. He looked up and saw Baines walk past a tree and stand next to a man from the village; Mr. Clark. The two were then joined by a little girl holding a red balloon. They all tilted their heads to the right and breathed in deeply through their noses. _Beware, them. Keep me hidden._

* * *

Martha looked at Jenny over the tea tray. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. Why was Jenny asking so many questions? She normally just made Martha feel like a school girl with a crush, '_don't know why you're so sweet on 'im_' or laughed Martha's comments off. '_You don't half say mad things!_'

"It sounds so interesting. Tell me, tell me now." Jenny stared at Martha in an odd way; Martha frowned then looked at the tea.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Mmm, yes thanks."

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot, and some mutton. Or sardines and jam, how about that?" Jenny lent forward and nodded.

"I like the sound of that."

"Right." Martha didn't no what to do. "Hold on a tick." She got up and walked out of the room, closing the door carefully before running down the stairs. Once outside Martha ran in the direction of the Teacher's quarters; a shot of bottle green light hit the ground inches from Martha's feet, she screamed and ran faster.

* * *

Martha burst through John's door and saw him jump away from Rose.

"They've found us!" She yelled, Rose looked shocked, John looked plain annoyed.

"Martha, I warned you."

"They've found us, and I've seen them. They look people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry but you've gotta open the watch." She looked at the mantle and saw the watch was missing. "Where is it?" She searched, "Oh my God, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked John,

"You had a watch! A fob watch, right there." She pointed.

"Did I? I don't remember."

"What do you mean gone?" Asked Rose finally over her shock.

"Gone! And we need it, oh God, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny, and they've possessed her or copied her, or something. And you've got to tell me where's the watch!"

"Oh. I see." Said John understandingly. He turned to Rose and whispered. "Cultural differences." This shocked Rose so much she forgot how to speak. He picked up his journal and turned to Martha. "It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this, is what we call a story." He spoke as though she was two years old.

"Oh you complete…" Martha didn't finish instead she practically yelled. "_This_ is not you. _This_ is 1913!"

"Good, this is 1913." John nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out 'f this." She slapped him hard in the face. "WAKE UP! You're coming back to the Tardis with me!"

"How dare you, how dare you! I am not going anywhere with an insane servant! Martha you are dismissed, you will leave these premises immediately; now get out!" He dragged her out of the room and slammed the door. Turning to Rose he fumed. "The nerve of it! The absolute cheek! You think I'm a fanciest, what about her!"

"But John, you did have a fob watch. Right there."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't talk about that. We best leave; we don't want to be late."

* * *

Mr. Clark walked through the quiet school. He needed clues. Wife of His, and Son of His were searching Mr. Smith's study, Daughter of His was searching the village, and he well, he- Wait a minute. What's that?

_**The Annual Dance**_

**TUESDAY**

**NOVEMBER**

**11****th**** 1913**

**IN THE**

**VILLAGE HALL**

_**Live Music**_

* * *

Rose sat at a table in the village hall, music played and she smiled at John as he got drinks. Martha slid into the chair opposite.

"Martha, what are we going to do?"

"Have you talked to him? Have you found the watch?" Asked Martha.

"I tried, he asked me not to talk about it, and we can't push him into this, especially without the watch."

"I have an idea, it won't change him, but it might convince him we're telling the truth."

"What is it?"

"Oh now really Martha. This is getting out of hand; I must insist that you leave." Said John as he saw Martha talking to Rose. Martha didn't pay any attention. She pulled out the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

"Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it." John looked at the device nervously.

"John?" Asked Rose, John took the screwdriver in his hand and looked at it.

"You're not John Smith, you're called the Doctor. The man in your journal is real, he's you." Unnoticed to the three, Lucy Cartwright smiled.

Seconds later Mr. Clark, Jenny, and Baines, walked into the room. Mr. Clark knocked over a hat stand.

"THERE WILL BE SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" As he yelled, a group of scarecrows walked into the room clumsily, but threatening all the same. "I SAID SILENCE!"

"Mr. Clark! What's going on?" Called the organiser of the dance. Mr. Clark pointed his gun at the man and shot him. He disintegrated into nothing, not even a pile of dust left. The crowd screamed and covered their mouths.

"Mr. Smith, everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything." Said Martha as people ran to the far side of the room.

"We asked for SILENCE!" Yelled Baines. "Now then, we have a few questions for Mr. Smith."

"No. Better then that." Said Lucy standing up and walking forward. "The teacher, he's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took Human form?" laughed Baines.

"Of course I'm Human! I was born Human, as were you, Baines! And Jenny, and you Mr. Clark! What is going on? This is madness!"

"Ooo and a Human brain too! So simple, thick and dull." Baines was amused by this; it was clear in his voice.

"But he's no good like this." Muttered Jenny.

"We need, a Timelord." Said Mr. Clark

"Easily done." Baines stood forward and raised his gun. He pointed it at John. The crowd gasped and shuffled back. "Change back."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Whispered John.

"CHANGE BACK!"

"I- I literally do not know-" He was interrupted by Martha's yell of shock.

"Get off me!" Jenny had her held around the neck, her gun pointed at Martha's head.

"She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?!"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Wait a minute." Said Jenny. "The maid told me about Smith and the Matron, his wife. That woman! There."

"Then let's have you!" Called Mr. Clark. He grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her away from John, then held his gun to her head.

"Have you enjoyed it Doctor?" Sneered Baines, "Being Human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better? Richer? Wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice!"


	9. Forever

**Forever – The Family of Blood**

"Make your decision Mr. Smith." Ordered Jenny, John was panting fearfully, no one saw Tim pull out the fob watch as Baines spoke again.

"Perhaps if the Human heart breaks the Timelord will emerge." Tim opened the watch and the Timelord essence seeped slowly out. The Family looked around excitedly; Rose and Martha both took there chance and spun in the captors arms and grabbed the guns. Martha held hers at Baines, Rose held hers at Mr. Clark. Tim closed the watch.

"One more move and I shoot." Warned Martha.

"Oh, the maid is _full of fire_!"

"And you can shut up mate!" Martha pointed the gun to the ceiling and shot.

"Careful, Son of Mine. She's all for you, so you can live forever."

"Oh mate, you're gonna wish you hadn't said that." Warned Rose threateningly. Baines raised his gun to her.

"Really? Will he? Would you actually pull the trigger?"

"I wouldn't hesitate. Torchwood has trained me. I fight for King and Country!"

"Matron Smith, comfortable with a gun! Who'd have thought?"

"Every Time Agent knows how to use a gun! You'd know that; you stole my late husband's Vortex Manipulator." Baines lowered his gun. Rose took out her Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the gun. Blue light lit the room slightly and the gun fizzled then died.

"I don't like guns." Rose said. She looked over at the crowd, "Everyone get out! We don't need anybody else dying tonight!" People scrambled to the door. John stayed.

"Rose."

"John get out! Go back to the school!" Rose yelled; he left leaving Rose, Martha, and the Family. Martha pushed Jenny back to the group and Rose did the same for Mr. Clark.

"Don't try anything! One more move and sonny boy gets it!" Martha yelled.

"Almost brave this one." Stated Baines calmly as he and the family walked forward.

"I should've taken her form, much more fun; so much spirit." Teased Jenny. Martha and Rose tried to take control, but the family moved forward; backing them into a group of scarecrows.

"What about Jenny, what happened to her?" Asked Rose.

"She is consumed. Her body's mine." Said Jenny with spiteful innocence.

"You mean she's dead?" Martha asked,

"Yes, and she went with gracious little dignity; all that; AIGH, screaming!" Jenny teased happily.

Martha and Rose screamed when they finally bumped into the scarecrows, they ducked away after having the guns taken from them; luckily Rose and Martha managed to keep hold of the Sonic Screwdrivers. Rose and Martha ran from the building and saw John standing there.

"Don't just stand there; _move_, God you're rubbish as a Human!"

* * *

Tim watched Martha and Rose run passed his spot in the shadows. He held the watch and listened to the mysterious Doctor's voice. _Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark, keep me closed. Time is not right, not yet, not while the Family's abroad. Danger! _A door opened and a small girl from the village appeared. She held a big red balloon and ran passed Tim.

* * *

"So," announced the headmaster, "Baines, and one of the cleaning staff; there's always a women involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand?"

"Headmaster, sir, good evening, sir, come to give me a canning, sir? Would you like that, sir?"

"You'll keep a civil tongue boy."

"Now come on everyone." Muttered Mr. Phillips; "I expect alcohol has played its part in this. Let's all just calm down. And who are these friends of yours, Baines; in fancy dress."

"Do you like them, Mr. Phillips? I made them myself; I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look;" He ripped the closest scarecrows arm off. "Molecular fringe animation, fashioned in the shape of straw men. My own private army. Ever so good, sir."

"Baines, step apart from this company, and come inside with me." Said the headmaster extending and arm.

"Oh, sir, you, sir, YOU, will send us Mr. John Smith. That's all we want sir, Mr. John Smith and whatever he's done to his Timelord consciousness. Then we'll be _very_ happy to leave you alone."

"You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be?"

"We are the Family of Blood." Whispered Baines transfixed.

"Mr. Smith said there had been deaths."

"Yes, sir, and they were good, sir!"

"Well I warn you, the school is armed!" Called the headmaster

"All your little tin soldiers." Baines had his back to the headmaster; he turned and looked at him. "But tell me, sir… Will they thank you?"

"I don't understand."

Baines started to slowly walk to the headmaster, his eyes unblinking and eerie. "What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?"

"You're not making sense, Baines."

"1914… Sir! 'Cause the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mr. Smith and oh, the things we have seen… War is coming. In foreign fields war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think, they will thank, the man who taught them it was glorious?"

"Don't you forget boy, I have been a solider! I was in South Africa! I used my dead mates as sandbags! I fought with the butt of my riffle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country!" the headmaster hissed.

"Etcetera, etcetera." Said Baines walked away before turning sharply and raising his gun, then shooting Mr. Phillips.

"Run along Headmaster. Run back to school. AND SEND US MR. SMITH!" John closed the curtain on the window he was looking out of.

* * *

_Son of Mine, Wife of Mine_, whispered Mr. Clark.

_Father of Mine, what have you found?_

_His Tardis. The Doctor can not escape._

* * *

"Rose, it's not safe here." Said John watching Rose prepare to tend to wounds with Matron Redfern.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, let me do my duty." She turned her back to him and walked to Joan; John walked to Rose and spoke in her ear.

"Why are you ignoring me, don't I deserve a little faith in this?" He pulled her into a corner away from unwanted listeners.

"Just tell me this. When were we married?"

"What?"

"Our anniversary."

"September 10th."

"When is your birthday?"

"April 18th."

"When's your mother's birthday?"

"November 27th."

"Your father's birthday?"

"Rose, what has this got to-"

"Just tell me… Please."

"April 1st."

"Ok, now tell me. When's Martha's birthday?" He stared at her, slack-jawed. His eyes searched her face. "My birthday?" He remanded silent. "Tell me John; please, tell me."

"Rose." He whispered, "How can you possibly think I'm not real? ... When I kissed you was that I lie?"

"No, no it wasn't."

"When we made love, was it false?"

"No, John, don't think that; don't ever think that."

"This Doctor sounds like some romantic lost prince; would you rather that?"

"I don't know." Rose had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to hurt John, she was in love with him, but she also loved the Doctor; had never stopped loving the Doctor.

"Am I not enough?"

"That's not true. John I love you; will always love you."

"Mr. Smith, if you please!" Called the voice of the headmaster.

"John this is wrong. Those boys are just that; boys. They're only children; they have no need to fight."

"What choice do I have?" He leant down and kissed Rose before turning and following the headmaster voice.

* * *

Tim sat in the shadows as the coward Hutchinson dubbed him; if only he knew. Tim sat and held the watch in both hands he stared down at it and willed it to speak to him.

"What do I do? What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?"

_Beware…_

"Beware of what?"

_Her…_ Tim looked up and saw a small girl with a balloon, one of the Family. He stood and loosely but firmly held the watch behind his back as Lucy Cartwright sniffed the air.

"Keep away." He called.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I saw you at the dance. You're with that Family, you're one of them!"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing." Insisted Tim

"Show me little boy."

"I reckon, whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?!" He lifted the watch and opened it briefly, the golden light spilling out towards Lucy. She was hit with an image of a defiant man standing in fire and water watching on as a whole species drowned. Lucy turned and ran.

Outside in the dark Baines snapped out a small trance sent by his sister.

"Timelord!"

"Inside the device." Added Jenny

"Everything he is concealed in the hands of a schoolboy! … But now we know; all we need to find is the boy, and the watch. What are we waiting for? ATTACK!" The scarecrow-soldiers walked forward around him and his mother, headed toward the barricaded school.

* * *

The boys cried as they shot the scarecrows down, their headmaster stood over them, but no one could pretend this was normal class. Even Mr. Smith held a riffle and shot down the opponents. But then he remembered what Rose had said, he watched as the young boys in front of him shot down these straw men; he lowered his gun, Roses words from the dance echoing in his memory. _I don't like guns…_ He thought of his wife, how could she have done it? His life, his whole life, was fake. Fiction, nonexistent, a lie. He looked up. No one was dead. The straw was just straw. Amongst it stood a little girl. The same girl, Lucy Cartwright looked at the headmaster as he beckoned her to him.

"Mr. Smith?" Said Martha, when had she arrived, his Wife too. He looked at the girl.

"She was, she was, with, with Baines; in the village." The headmaster turned to him.

"Mr. Smith, I have seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that'd allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir!" He turned back to Lucy, "Come with me." He extended an arm to her.

"You're funny."

"That's right. Now, take my hand."

"So funny." She raised a gun and shot the headmaster. He yelled as his whole body disintegrated, but Lucy wasn't done yet. "Now who's gonna shot me, any of you, REALLY?"

"Put down your guns." Said John, his voice cracking.

* * *

Boys ran through the school in all different directions, some down corridors, some hiding in rooms, some upstairs, some in the kitchens; the scarecrows chased and grabbed them searching for Tim. Mr. Smith let some of the boys outside to run and hide. He closed the door, and turned to Martha and Rose.

On the ground floor Jenny, Baines, and the scarecrow army stood holding boys out for Lucy to look at.

"This one, is that him?" Said Baines grabbing the scruff of Hutchinson's shirt and thrusting him into Lucy's face. Lucy sniffed the air;

"No." Baines shoved him aside.

"Right, well we can kill this lot." He raised his gun and was about to shoot when he scented it. The Timelord. _Lord of time… _"That's him!" Said Baines, twisting his head.

"UPSTAIRS!" Yelled Jenny.

* * *

It'd been empty. Baines stood with his family and his army outside the Tardis in the school grounds.

"You recognise it, don't you?" Whispered Martha as the Family beckoned the Doctor.

"I've never seen it before in my life." Murmured John.

"Do you remember its name?" Asked Martha.

"John, you wrote about it. The blue box that's always there, taking you to faraway places- Your magic carpet." Rose tried to be sorry, but she really needed the Doctor right now. John looked at her, pain in his eyes.

"I'm not… I'm John Smith, that's all I want to be; John Smith. With his life, and his job, and his love, why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?" Chocked John, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, yes he is." Soothed Rose her hand on John's back.

"Why can't I stay?" He asked.

"But we need the Doctor." Pleaded Martha, John turned to face her;

"And what am I then? Nothing; I'm just a story." He stood up and walked away.

* * *

"I must go to them." Said John, turning to face Rose. They sat at Lucy Cartwright's table, (Rose's idea). "Before anyone else dies."

"You can't, John." Said Rose, before sitting down, "There must be something we can do. I've faced them before, a lifetime ago. The very same family too; but they got away, scented the Doctor and ran off with Jack's Vortex Manipulator."

"There's nothing you can do without the watch." Whispered Martha,

"You're this Doctor's companion, don't you help?!" Yelled John, suddenly angry. "What exactly do you do for him?! Why does he need you?!"

"Because he's lonely."

"And that's what you want me to become?" John asked depressed again. There was a knock. The all looked at the door. "Is it them?" Asked John,

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." Martha turned and walked to the door. She opened it a crack to see Timothy Latimer holding out the fob watch.

"I brought you this." Martha took it then walked into the room, leaving the door open for Tim.

"I've got the watch." She said.

"What? Where was it?" Asked Rose, shocked.

"Tim had it." John stood and walked around the table to look at the watch. Martha held it out to him on the palm of her hand.

"Hold it."

"I won't." John refused.

"Please, just hold it."

"It told me to find you; it wants to be held." Stated Tim.

"You had it all this time? Why didn't you return it?" Asked Rose.

"Because it was waiting… And because I was so scared… of the Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because, I've seen him." Tim walked into the moonlight flooding through a window. "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm and the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." Whispered John, but Tim didn't stop;

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of Time, and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it! I said stop it." Hissed John again.

"And… he's wonderful." Added Tim, staring directly into John's eyes; John stared back breathing heavily.

"I grabbed this; when I changed." Said Rose, and she pulled from her apron John's journal. "I thought it might help."

"Those are just stories."

"That's not true and we all know it." She opened the book and just then the earth shook violently.

"What the hell?" Muttered Martha, the four walked over to the window to see streaks of orange flame hitting different parts of the village.

"They're destroying the village." Murmured Rose.

"The watch." Muttered John moving from the window and taking the watch. He held it and looked closely at its pattern.

_Closer, closer, very close, closer…_

"Can you hear it?" Asked Tim.

"He's asleep." Stated John, "Waiting to waken."

"Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh, low level telepathic field, you were born with it. Just an extra-syenitic engram- Is that how he talks?" John sounded terrified of the small essence of the Doctor that seeped through him.

"Yea, that's him! All you have to do is open it and he's back." Martha whispered relieved. Another explosion shook the ground triggering the anger in John again.

"You knew this all along, the two of you, and you just watched while Rose and I- while _I_…" he corrected.

"I didn't know how to stop you!" Whispered Martha, walking around the table. "He gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love, that didn't even occur to him?!"

"Well no…" Said Martha, glancing at Rose.

"Well want kind of man is that. And now you expect me to die."

"HE'S ALREADY IN LOVE!" Yelled Rose advancing to John. She forced her self to calm down, if only a little, before adding in a angry whisper; "It was always going to end. That family only live for so long; that's why they need the Doctor. We hid waiting for them to die; he never thought he'd fall in love because he was already in love with me. And trust me, I didn't like the idea of leading you on, but then," Rose's rage faulted, and she felt tears swelling in her eyes, "John I love you. I really do, but we need the Doctor. In all my life I've never expected anything like this."

"So your job was to execute me?" John said looking between Martha and Rose.

"People are dying out there! They need him, I need him; we all need him!" Said Martha. 'Cause you've got no idea what 'e's like, I've only just met 'im, it wasn't even that long ago but he is everything, he's just everything to me, and 'e doesn't even look at me, but I don't care. 'Cause I love 'im to bits, and I hope to God he won't remember me saying this." The explosions became more rapid the shaking heavier.

"It's getting closer." Muttered Tim looking out the window. John looked at the watch taking heaving breaths.

"I should've thought of it before! I can give them this!" He held up the watch, "Just the watch, then they can leave Earth and I can stay as I am."

"John-"

"You can't do that!" Yelled Martha, interrupting Rose.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him!"

"We'll never let you do it." Said Martha,

"If they get what they want then, then-" He was interrupted by Rose.

"Then it all ends in destruction. John, the one thing I do know about the Family, is if they get a Timelord – or his consciousness – they'll live for ever, to breed and conquer, a war across the stars for every child." John broke down his face crumpled tears spilling down his cheeks. "Martha, Tim, would you leave us alone for a bit, please." Martha and Tim left the building to sit outside and Rose walked to the crying form of John. She took him in her arms and let him cry into her shoulder, she cried silently into his hair as she thought of what she was going to lose; the life she'd thought about when she was just a child, a life she thought she'd have with Mickey.

* * *

"If I could do this instead of you, I would." Whispered Rose; John looked at her.

"He won't love you."

"But he does John. He does love me. And I love him."

"Bu-"

"That doesn't stop me from loving you too."

"It was real though. I really thought…" He looked into her eyes and she looked back.

"Let me see." She took the watch from his hands and felt the Doctor. _Rose. My Rose. My love… The Family; they need to be stopped…_

"Can you hear him?"

"Yes." Breathed Rose.

"What do you hear?"

"The truth." He looked into Rose eyes and grabbed the hand that held the watch. Images washed over the two…

_John and Rose sat in a doctor's office. She was pregnant! Pregnant!_

_John took a crying newborn baby from a tired Rose. She looked on and smiled at the sight of him cradling their daughter._

_John, Rose and their three children walked in the park, playing and laughing in the autumn breeze._

_Rose looked on to an elderly John, on his death bed._

"_They're all safe aren't they? The children, the grandchildren. Everyone's safe." He wheezed slowly._

"_Everyone's safe, and they all send their love, John."_

"_Well… It's time… Thank you." John slowly closed his eyes and died._

John gaped at Rose, "Did you see?"

"Time-travellers have such adventures, but I think that, that adventure will never happen."

"But I could, we could. Rose…" An explosion hit so close they saw the red glow surround them. John held the watch in his hand and stared at it panting.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered.

"I-" Before he could finish Rose pressed her lips once more to John's, she knew what he'd do. He was a good man; she loved him and needed this final kiss.

"Before you go, remember I love you John."

"I love you too." He looked down at the watch, Rose placed her hands over his, and together they opened the watch and looked at the golden light flow directly into John. He breathed it in, and fell back into the chair.

"John?" Asked Rose in a hushed whisper. He stirred and grunted slightly. "Doctor?" At that his eyes snapped open.

"Hello." He whispered before sweeping Rose into an almighty hug.

* * *

He ran. They all ran. The Doctor and the Family. The ship exploded and the Family feel to the ground.

_He never raised his voice… That was the worst thing; the fury of the Timelord… And then we discovered why; why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he had run away from us and hidden… He was being kind._

_He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there… forever. He still visits my sister, once a year, every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is. Can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror. Every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time and the Doctor put me to work standing over the fields of England; as their protector. _

_We wanted to live forever. So the Doctor made sure we did…_

"Why?" Asked Rose once the Doctor returned to the Tarids.

"What?"

"Why. Why did you do that to them?"

"No second chances; that's who I am." Rose remained silent she turned and tried to hide her tears. "You actually loved him didn't you?"

"Yes." Rose whispered.

"Rose, please, come on." He walked across the control room and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. "Rose, everything John Smith is and was, I'm capable of that too."

"No. Doctor you've said it yourself. Living a life, day after day; the one adventure you can never have." There was a knock, the Doctor went outside and Rose walked into the depths of the Tardis trying to find Martha.

* * *

Rose straightened the poppy on the Doctor's suit then turned and saw an old man in a wheelchair. It was Tim, she could tell. Taking the Doctor's hand the three friends walked over to him.

"You were so brave Tim." Whispered Rose, she kneeled down and he took her hand. "Only a boy and fighting in the greatest war." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You," He wheezed, "Haven't aged a day. Any of you."

"Hasn't been a day. Not for us. Only minutes ago were you knocking at the Tardis door. Only minutes ago did I give you that watch." Said the Doctor.

"The wonders- of- the Timelord." Tim said coughing slightly. The Doctor chuckled lightly.

"The wonders indeed."

**OMG It's my birthday tomorrow! (31st December)**


	10. Finding Out

**Interlude – Finding Out **

The Doctor and Rose lay in bed that night.

"Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Back there, when the Family held a gun to you're head, you were scared, really scared, as in scared for your life. Why?" Rose froze. She knew the Tardis put up a block so the Doctor couldn't sense her so should she tell him?

"I er, I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just. I- IlookedintotheheartoftheTarisandnowi'mahumantimeladyhybrid."

"You looked into the heart of the Tardis! Rose didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"I'm sorry, the Tardis told me too! And anyway it's not like anything bad happened! I'm still alive and she changed me! I'm not immortal any more, I can die!"

"Rose."

"No listen, she told me that I am a Timelady-Human Hybrid, I have three regenerations and I have a time sense. But don't you see; this is perfect! We'll be able to have a normal life together without either one of us outliving the other by an extraordinary amount!"


	11. Watery Eyes

**  
Watery Eyes – Blink**

"Wait, let me get this straight." Said Rose as she, Martha, and the Doctor sat in a pub, "We are stuck in 1969, and our only chance at getting the Tardis back is a girl in 2007?"

"Yes."

"How's that work, then?" Asked Martha, the Doctor sighed in his I'm-About-To-Make-A-Long-And-Most-Likely-Complicated-Lecture-About-Whatever-Simple-Thing-Your-Tiny-Ape-Brain-Can't-Comprehend way.

"People assume that time is a straight line, one thing leading to another, cause to effect, like complicated set of dominoes or a snowball rolling down a hill. But it's not; it can loop and twist in any and every way, which in this case causes a continuous paradox."

"In other words," Added Rose, "Time is kinda wibbley-wobbley, and the only real name is Timey-Wimey Stuff. That's _my_ technical term for it."

"Ok, so what are you going to build with that junk?" Asked Martha, pointing to the bag the Doctor was holding.

"Junk? Martha this is all very necessary technology that will save our lives." Defended the Doctor

"It's a broken radio, a few batteries, and a clock!"

"All very necessary technology, which will save our lives." In forced the Doctor pointedly.

"Well it doesn't matter does it; we still don't have all we need. Did Sally put anything about the Timey-Wimey Detector in that folio?" Rose said taking the purple plastic from the Doctor and looking through.

"Don't think so, but you never know." Said the Doctor pulling on his ear slightly.

"Wait. Why don't we just use Rose's Vortex Manipulator to get back to the Tardis?"

"Because what happens in 2007, all this stuff here," Rose tapped the folio, "Is a fixed point in time, we must wait it out. Let the future unfold itself."

* * *

Three weeks later Martha walked into the small flat she, Rose, and the Doctor shared and dropped her bag.

"Have you got it working yet?" She asked testily as she walked into the dinning area to see the table covered in wires and cords on the chairs sat Billy Shipton, Rose, and the Doctor.

"No- wait… Yes!" Called the Doctor excitedly. "Ok, well let's get this over and done with. He buzzed the video recorder with his Sonic Screwdriver, and it started to record. Putting his Sonic Screwdriver away he sat on a chair in front of the camera, pulled out his glasses and put them on.

Rose sat with the transcript and whispered the parts of Sally and Larry. She pointed at the Doctor for his cue and Billy held up the Doctors lines on cue-cards.

"……Yep. That's me……. Yes, I do…… Yep, and this…… Are you going to read out the whole thing? ...... I'm a time traveller. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969." Just then Martha walked into the eye sight of the camera.

"_We're_ stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!"

"Oi, what's wrong with working in a shop!" Asked Rose, "_I've_ worked in shops!"

"Martha, Rose!" Said the Doctor

"Sorry."

"…Quite possibly." Said the Doctor back on his cue-cards. "…… 'Fraid so….. 38…… People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is…… Complicated… Very complicated…… People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey stuff."

"Hey! That's my term for it!" Called Rose

"It got away from me, yeah." The Doctor ignored Rose, and continued his cues. "Well, I _can_ hear you…… Not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say……Look to your left……… I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my Autocue… I told you. I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future…… Wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey……What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box…… Creatures from another world… Only when you see them……The Lonely assassins, they used to be called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone; and you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can… That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping; they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen; the loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now…The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!" The Doctor looked at Billy but he shrugged.

"There's no more." He whispered at the Doctor.

"And that's it, I'm afraid." The Doctor started to improvise; "There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess... They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink!…Good luck."

* * *

That night Rose and the Doctor made love for the fist time since she was ripped away from him. It was sweet and loving and the next morning when Rose woke the Doctor took her hand and placed a ring in her fist. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Marry me."

Rose felt her eyes fill with tears. She held them back, hiding them from the Doctor. Wiping her eyes she rolled over and faced the Doctor.

"Ok." She kissed him letting her tears fall again. Déjà vu is an odd thing and right now Rose hated it. It was exactly the way Jack proposed. Exactly.

She looked in her hand and saw the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a simple alien metal band it looked like silver, only it was pale pink. A diamond shone in the little light in the room and sparkled every colour in beautiful shades.

"That's an Arcadian diamond, very rare, very expensive, so watch for thieves."

"It's beautiful." Whispered Rose, she took it in her hand then slid it on her finger, although the colours where completely different it looked perfect against her other engagement ring, and her wedding ring to Jack.

* * *

Rose, Martha, and the Doctor all stood happily in the Tardis once more. Sally Sparrow saved the day, and the three were off once more.

"Where to now?" Asked Rose smiling over at her new fiancé.

"To Cardiff! After that little bump on the road the old girl needs some refuelling."

Rose smile faltered.

"Oh…" _dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum,_ closer and closer the never ending drumbeat of the Master's domination.

**=)**


	12. Mr Harry Saxon

**Mr. Harry Saxon – Utopia**

"Cardiff!" Called the Doctor

"Cardiff?" Asked Martha, eyebrows raised.

"Oh but, the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space. Just like California in the San Andreas Fault but the Rift bleeds energy and every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

"So it's a pit-stop."

"Exactly… Should only take twenty seconds; the Rift's been active."

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago, was that you?"

Smiling the Doctor muttered. "Yea, had some trouble with the Slitheen, long time ago… Life times- I was a different man back then. And there we go, all powered up."

"Uh Doctor." Rose said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I er, well. To keep timelines intact I have to er, well hide out here until after what never was."

"Rose I'm not one for unneeded cryptic messages."

"Sorry, ok, well. Your gonna meet someone in like five minutes, but that person can't know I'm here cause they think I'm dead 'til they meet me after they've already met you. Does that make sense?"

"No." Said Martha

"Yes. Ok so, you want to stay here until they leave, yes?"

"I have to; just pick me up two days after the election." She walked over to Martha and gave her hug. "See you in a few days." She then walked over to her fiancé and put her hands on the back of his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Bye."

"Bye." He cooed before kissing her softly and slowly.

Rose sighed, before she walked over and grabbed her jacket. She walked out the door and watched it start to dematerialise.

"DOCTOR!" She heard Jack yell as he ran to the disappearing box.

* * *

Jack eyed the Doctor. "You abandoned me."

"Did eye? …Busy life, moving on."

"Jus' gotta ask; The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead; it said Rose Tyler."

"Oh no, sorry! She's alive." The smile on the Doctor's face was one Martha rarely saw- and it was generally saved for Rose only.

"You're kidding!"

"Parallel world! Safe and sound, and Mickey! And 'er mother!" Martha stared at him, what was he talking about!

"Oh yes!" Exclaimed Jack before running forward and hugging the Doctor. "Ha!"

* * *

Rose walked over to the closest chemist and picked up a newspaper.

"Damn!" She cursed when she looked at the date. It was eight months before the election. She sighed before walking in and buying hair curlers and honey brown hair dye, then walking to the train station to start a secret life.

Once there Rose paid for a ticket to London with her Physic Credit Card.

"Pin and enter." Droned the ticket seller. Rose looked at the number pad and typed in the first number that came to her head; 1078*.

_Dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum…_

It was weird. The more time she spent on that train the less she felt like Rose Harkness and more like- like- like, there was no term for it. She felt odd. She didn't love what she used to…

_Dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum, dum-dum-dum dum…_

* * *

"When did you realise?" The Doctor watched as Jack opened the second canister.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight on Elise Island, man shot me in the heart; then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange, but then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, starvation, a stray javelin." The Doctor flinched. "In the end I got the message. I'm the man who can never die." He gritted his teeth as he lifted the handle. "And all that time you knew."

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy, just, just looking at you Jack 'cause you're wrong."

"Thanks."

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Timelord, its instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in Time and Space, you're a fact; and that's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off; flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So what you're saying is you're-" He strained as the capsule turned and fell. "…prejudice."

The Doctor smiled. "I've never thought of it like that."

"Shame on you." Jack said smiling slightly

"Ya."

"Last thing I remember." Said Jack now serious. "Back when I was mortal. I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination, then I came back to life. What happened?"

"Rose."

"I thought you'd sent her back home."

"She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the Time Vortex itself."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jack asked with impatience.

"No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Timelord did that he'd become a god; a vengeful god. But she was Human. Everything she did was so human; she brought you back to life. But she couldn't control it; she brought you back forever… That's something I spose." Added the Doctor as an after thought. "The final act of the Timewar was life."

"Do you think she could change me back?"

"I took the power out of her. She's gone Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there." _Was trapped there…_ "The walls have closed."

"Im sorry."

"Yup." Said the Doctor, the 'P' almost silent. He should be sympathetic to Jack as well, after all Jack loved Rose just as much as he did.

* * *

Harold Saxon gasped. A mind. Another Timelord mind. But no… Not completely Timelord. A Hybrid. Not the Doctor then. He reached out.

_You shouldn't exist…_

_Neither should you._

_Who are you?_

_Does it matter?_

_How else will I know what to call you?_

…_Lareine…And you?_

_The Master._

_Have plans on Saturday?_

_I have a wife._

_I have a fiancé, so… Saturday?_

_Lunch._

_You read my mind…_

The Master chuckled to himself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Martha and Jack struggled with the door, the Future-kind reaching through trying to get to their feast.

"Now then, Doctor! Oh, new voice. Hello, hello, hello, anyway. Why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you think of a way to stop me, I don't think!" Called the Master from inside the Tardis.

"Hold on I know that voice!" Yelled Martha before screaming and hitting one of the Future-kind's hands away.

"I'm asking you really, properly, just stop, just think!"

"Use my name."

"Master… I'm sorry." _She knew. The whole time Rose knew the Master was alive. That he wasn't the only one…_

"Tough!"

* * *

Rose fell back into her bed panting. She rolled over and faced the man she just slept with brushing her streaked hair out of her eyes.

"You ok?" He breathed

"Oh God, I won't walk straight for a week." She rolled over and started to stroke his chest.

"We should do this again."

"What about your wife?"

"What about her?"

"Oh so you won't mind if I go meet the Mrs?"

"I'm sure Lucy will love you."

"Lucy and Lareine… hmm, bit of an 'L' theme."

"Lareine. That's not a common name these days."

"No, I chose it after I changed. It's French."

"I know. The Queen, how conceited of you."

"And 'the Master' isn't conceited?" He didn't answer, he just kissed her fiercely.

* * *

Six months later Rose found herself in a church with two people she loved. She was in an elegant whit dress, her chocolate and honey brown hair in a long plait down her back.

"Do you Lareine take Harold and Lucy to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Harold and Lucy take Lareine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man, wife, and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harold, Lucy, and Lareine Saxon all lent forward and took each other in a three-way kiss.

"I love you." Rose whispered.

"We love you too."

**in case you dont understand, ArcAngel is making Rose not love the Doctor and Jack and Martha, makes her like the master, hence 'Lareine' she marries both Lucy and the Master...**


	13. The Toclafane

**The Toclafane – The Sound of Drums**

The Doctor sat with Martha and Jack waiting for the Master to turn up.

"But hold on. If he could be anyone… We missed the election… But it can't be." They stood as a television screen started up.

"Mr. Saxon has returned from the palace and is meeting the crowd inside Saxon headquarters." Said a female voice over.

"I said I knew that voice!" Exclaimed Martha. "When he spoke inside the Tardis; I've heard it hundreds of times, I've seen him- we all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him." Said the Doctor, "He's Prime Minister. The Master is Prime Minister of Great Brittain." They watched as the Master then bent down and kissed Lucy deeply. "The Master and his wife!" The Master then turned and kissed Rose deeply. "Wives?!" The Master walked forward a few steps and spoke.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine… In fact I'd go as far as to say that what this country really needs right now… is a doctor."

* * *

"Mrs Saxon! Vivian Rook, Sunday Mirror." Said Vivian as she entered the living room, "You've heard of me."

"Oh can't I just have an hour to myself, it's been a hell of a day." Exclaimed Lucy as she rubbed her foot.

"Yes, come on Ms. Rook was it? We do need our rest. Another time." Said Rose from her place behind Lucy massaging her shoulders.

"But please. Everybody's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought 'what about his wives?' come on, all I need is twenty minutes."

"I think we should wait."

"Oh, the headline's waiting to print. _The Power Behind the Throne_."

"Really?"

"Brittain's first ladies."

"Gosh."

"Front page."

"Oh, well, I suppose. Oh go on then, twenty minutes."

"Excellent! Thank you, go, er what was it, Tish! Now you can leave us alone. Lovely."

"But I'm supposed to sit in." Said Tish looking shocked.

"No, no, it's only a profile piece, you know, hair, and clothes, and nonsense. There's a good girl out you go that's it." Vivian pushed Tish out the door then turned to face Mrs and Mrs Saxon. "Lucy, Lareine, I have reason to believe you're in very great danger. All of us infact. Not just the country but the whole world. No I beg of you, hear me out."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Rose.

"Your husband is not who he says he is, I'm sorry but it's a lie. Everything's a lie."

* * *

"Former Minister of Defence first came to provenance when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." Jack turned to face the Doctor, "Nice work by the way."

"Oh, thanks."

"But he goes back years, he's famous." Said Martha walking over to the laptop. "Everyone knows the story. Look… Cambridge university, rugby blue, won the athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business marriage, everything, he's got a whole life."

"He even married again, became part of a marital threesome." Added Jack

* * *

"All of it; his school days, his degree, even his mother and father. It's all invented." Vivian enforced.

"How can you be sure of that? Harry's always been so good, he wouldn't lie to us." Rose said as she went to sit next to her wife and took Lucy's hand in her own.

"Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge, there was no Harold Saxon. The thing is; it's obvious, the forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerised the entire world."

"I think perhaps you should leave now." Said Lucy but Vivian ignored her.

"Eighteen months ago he became real. This-" She held up a picture and pointed to it, "-is his first honest to God appearance. Just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Project."

"Mrs. Rook, now stop it."

"Even now they've said the cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean what does that mean? Seclusion?"

"How should we know?"

But Vivian just continued talking. "But I've researched the two of you. Both from good families and essentially harmless. But that's why I'm asking you. Lucy, Lareine I am _begging_ you. If you have seen anything, heard _anything_, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him…"

"I think…" Said Lucy

"Yes?"

"There was a time. When we first met. I wondered… But he was so good to my father, and he said…" Started Lucy

"What? Just tell me, sweetheart."

"The thing is… I made my choice. We both did."

"I'm sorry?"

"For better or for worse… Isn't that right Harry?" Called Rose.

"My faithful companions." Murmured Harold Saxon.

"Mr. Saxon." Gasped Vivian obviously scared. "Prime Minister, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy, and Lareine. I- I didn't mean…" She picked up her folders and research and made for the door.

"Oh but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist."

"Then tell me." Said Vivian now confident. "Who are you?"

"I am the Master. And these... are my friends." He held up his arms and four black metal spheres appeared.

"I'm sorry." Said Lucy.

"Can't you hear it Mrs. Rook?" Asked the Master

"What do you mean?"

"The drumming. The drums are coming closer, and closer."

"The lady doesn't like us." Said one sphere in a child's voice as it revealed many blades and weapons.

"Silly lady… Dead lady." Said another.

"No… AIGH!" Vivian screamed as she died slowly and painfully.

The Master, Lucy, and Rose ran from the room and stood outside. "Oh, but she knew! Harry she knew everything!" Lucy started to panic. "You promised! You said Archangel was one hundred percent."

"Oh ninety-nine, ninety-eight?"

"But if she's asking questions who else?" Asked Rose.

"How much time have we got?"

"Oh, come here." The Master opened his arms and both Lucy and Rose stepped into his embrace. "Tomorrow morning. I promise. That's when everything ends."

* * *

"People of the Earth. We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." Said a golden sphere on Martha's TV.

"Aw. Sweet." Cooed the Master. "And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."

"What?!" The Doctor asked looking confused at the TV.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear." Continued the Master. "Not in secret. But to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new _species_ will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place… in the universe. Every man, women and child. Every teacher, and chemist, and lorry driver and farmer, oh I don't know every medical student." The Doctor turned to a shocked Martha then turned the TV to find a bomb strapped to the back.

"OUT!" they all ran.

* * *

"Mr. Saxon we have condition red on the Jones plan. We're taking them in… All of them." Said a tall blonde women as a man in a black suit grabbed Francine.

"I was helping you!" they dragged her to the back of a van. "I was helping you! Get off me!" just then a silver car skidded on the road. Francine saw Martha in the driver's seat. "MARTHA! Get out of here! Get out!" She yelled.

"Target identified." Said the blonde women. "Take aim." The car started to reverse as three soldiers took aim and then started to shoot.

* * *

"Is the machine ready?" Demanded one of the Toclafane.

"Tomorrow morning." Answered the Master. "It reaches critical at 8:02 precisely."

"We have to see, because it's coming sir; the darkness, the never ending darkness. The terrible, terrible calls. We have to run, and run, and run."

"Eight o'clock, tomorrow morning… Tell your people. The world is waiting."

* * *

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty-two hundred this file will be emailed to Torchwood," Said the video of Vivian Rook on Martha's laptop. "…which means if you're watching this then I'm- …Anyway, the Saxon files are attached, but take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started; when Harry Saxon became minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."

"What's the Archangel Network?" Asked the Doctor.

"I've got Archangel, everyone's got it." Said Martha taking out her mobile and handing it to the Doctor.

"It's a mobile phone network, 'cause look, they're transmitting world wide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit and even the other networks; they're all carried by Archangel."

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist." Exclaimed the Doctor as he soniced Martha's mobile. "Wait, wait, wait; hold on." He hit Martha's phone on the table and it started to beep. _Bum-bum-bum bum, bum-bum-bum bum, bum-bum-bum bum, bum-bum-bum bum, bum-bum-bum bum,_ "And there it is. That rhythm. It's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it? Mind control?"

"No, no, subtler then that; any stronger and people would question it, but containing that rhythm. In layers of code; _Vote Saxon_, _believe in me_, whispering to the world." He paused.

"Oh! Yes. That's how he hid himself from me. Cause I should'a sensed there was another Timelord, should'a known way back, but the signal cancelled him out."

"Can you make it stop?" Asked Jack.

"Not from down here. But now we know what he's doing-"

"And we can fight back!" finished Martha.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor then took apart Martha's mobile and laptop, and worked with the wires for a bit before collecting their Tardis keys and adding small micro chips to them.

"Three Tardis keys. Three pieces of the Tardis all with low level perception properties 'cause the Tardis is designed to blend in, well sort of, but now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal, with the key to the network and Martha-" He took a key on some string and stepped back.

"Look at me, you can see me yes?"

"Yep."

"What about now." He put the string over his head. Martha's eyes then focused on the room at large instead of the Doctor. She closed her eyes and tried again. Still she found she could focus on the Doctor.

"No, I'm here." Said the Doctor his voice echoing as he waved. Martha's gaze briefly found him before wondering somewhere else.

"It's like, I know you're there, but I don't wanna know."

"And back again." Said the Doctor taking off the key. "See? Just shifts your perception, tiny little bit, doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed." He started to walk away before turning and saying;

"Oh I know what it's like; it's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" and he ran off.

Jack turned to Martha. "You too huh?"

* * *

"Mr. President Sir." Said the Master as President Winters walked to wards him.

"Mr. Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on UNIT has control of this operation."

"You make it sound like an invasion."

"First contact policy was decide by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it."

"Well you now what it's like, new job, all that paper work. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look; I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and a- Have you met my wives?" Lucy and Rose stepped forward.

"Mr. Saxon I don't know what your game is but there are provisions at the UN to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that under stood?"

The Master pressed his thumb and pointer together then traced his lip-line as though zipping his lips together.

"Are you taking this seriously?"

The Master nodded and President Winters continued.

"To business. We've accessed your files on these… Toclafane, but first contact can not take place on any suberin soil for that purpose the air craft carrier Valiant is on root. Ron de vu will take place there at eight am."

"Mmm mm, mm mm, mmm?"

"You're trying my patience, sir."

The Master unzipped his lips. "So America is completely in charge?"

"Since Brittain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you on board the Valiant."

"It still will be televised though, won't it? Because I promised. And the whole world is watching."

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." As President Winters walked away the Master turned to his wives.

"The last president of America." Rose smiled then kissed the Master's cheek.

* * *

_A paradox machine. Why did the Master have a paradox machine…?_

"This plan," Jack whispered as they entered the main room on the Valiant, "you gonna tell us?"

"If I can get this around the Master's neck." The Doctor whispered back indicating his Tardis key. "Cancels out perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me, you've got a key."

"Yes sir." Whispered Jack

"I'll get 'im." Martha whispered dangerously

* * *

"…And I ask you now, I ask of the Human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you, the Toclafane." President Winters took a step back opening his arm impressively as four black Toclafane appeared. He faced the spheres and said in an important voice;

"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." Said one of the Toclafane.

"We like the Mr. Master." Praised another

"We don't like you!" Said the first.

"I can be master." Said Winters obviously disconcerted. "If you so wish, I will accept master over you, if that is God's will."

"This man is stupid." Sneered the first Toclafane. "Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" begged the second.

"Oh alright then, it's me. Tada!" The Master got up and started to laugh. "Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get _obsessed_, is it the smile, is it the after shave, is it the capacity to laugh at myself, I dunno, it's crazy."

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" Demanded Winters.

The Master turned around and faced the President. "I'm taking control. Uncle Sam. Starting with you." He turned to a Toclafane, "Kill 'im."

Then everything went mad.

* * *

Jack turned to Martha as the Master aged the Doctor. "Teleport." He muttered.

"I can't."

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out."

Rose looked down at her late husband, best friend, and fiancé and found she had no feeling about their pain other then… satisfaction.

"Ah she's a would-be doctor." Sneered the Master as Martha tried to care for the Doctor. "But tonight, Martha Jones. We've flown them in, all the way from prison!" He pointed to a door and Martha stood in time to see her family held prisoner.

"The Toclafane," gasped an aged Doctor, "what are they?"

The Master bent down and looked the Doctor in the eye. "If I told you the truth, your hearts… would brake."

"Is it time? Is it ready?" Asked a Toclafane

"Is the machine singing?" Asked another.

The Master checked his watch. "Two minutes past." He ran up the stairs and stared into the camera, "So, Earthlings, basically, umm, end of the world." He held up his Laser Screwdriver. "Here- Come- The Drums!" He yelled before running to a window and watching as the sky ripped open and Toclafane seeped through.

Time seemed to slow down as the Master ran up the stairs. As he told the Toclafane to remove a tenth of the population, as the whole world panicked, as Martha looked at her crying, scared family, as she used Jack's Vortex Manipulator as a teleport.

Jack watched as the Master smiled triumphantly at his wives, he saw the blonde one; Lucy give her simpering smile, and the one with Dark brown hair with honey streaks in ringlets smile back. Wait. He knew that smile. Eyes twinkling, tongue poking cheekily between the teeth. That was Rose's smile. The one she saved for people she really loved. But that couldn't be Rose. Rose was in the other universe, the Doctor told him. But that smile. He looked at the eyes. Dark brown, almost black, and with powerful mirth twinkling in them. No, that definitely wasn't Rose Tyler…

Rose walked to her husband and wife and looked out the window. "And so it came to pass, that the Human race fell. And the Earth was no more."

"And I looked down on my new dominion, as Master of all. And I thought it… good."

**dont you just love me?**

**Reviews would make me very happy :)  
**


	14. BANG!

**BANG! – The Last of the Timelords **

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Rose woke up that morning like she did every other morning for the past year; comfortably sandwiched between her sleeping wife and her relaxing husband. She rolled over to face him.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered back before kissing her tenderly, "Love you."

"Mmm, me too." Rose smiled at him cheekily

"Lareine Saxon you'll pay for that."

"I know; it's one of the reasons I _do_ love you."

He grinned at her drawing a light finger up and down the side of her body causing Rose to sigh. He continued to tease her until she snapped. "Kiss me. Oh God Master, kiss me now."

* * *

"It's ready to rise, Doctor." Said the Master later that day. "The new Timelord Empire, it's good isn't it, isn't it good? Anything? No? _Anything_? …Oh but they broke your heart didn't they; those Toclafane. Ever since you worked out what they really are. They say, Martha Jones, has come back home, now why would she do that?"

"Leave her alone."

"But you said something to her, didn't you. On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"

"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is."

"Oh no you don't!" And he pushed the Doctor away.

* * *

Martha and her new travelling partner Tom Milligan looked up at a giant statue of the Master. "All over the Earth those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore." As they started to climb the uneven hill Tom turned to her.

"You have to keep down." Once they reached the top they peered over the side of the hill. "The entire south coast of England, converted into ship yards. They bring in slave labour every morning; break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal; building the fleet out of scrap."

"You should see Russia. That's ship yard number one; all the way from the Black Sea to the Bearing Straight, there's a hundred thousand rockets getting ready for war."

"War? With who?"

"The rest of the universe. I've been out there Tom, in space, before all of this happened. And there's a thousand different of civilisations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

"You've been in space?"

"Problem with that?"

"No, just er, wow. Anything else I should know?"

"I've met Shakespeare." Martha froze. The Toclafane were coming.

"Identify, little man." Said one Toclafane.

"I've got a licence." Tom called holding his ID. "Thomas Milligan, paraparetic medical squad. I'm aloud to travel. I was just checking the-"

"Soon the rockets will fly." Said the Toclafane as it and its partner revealed there blades. "And everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy." It laughed with insanity in its voice. The two Toclafane flew off.

"But… They didn't see you." Tom said to Martha.

"How do you think I travelled the world?" Asked Martha showing him her Tardis key.

* * *

The Master took his suit jacket off and sat down Rose then started to rub his shoulders. Then just as the clock changed from 14:59:59 to 15:00:00 an alarm went off

"Condition red, repeat, condition red."

The Master stood and ran to the top deck, when he turned he saw the aged Doctor pointing the Laser Screwdriver at him.

"Oh I see." He said raising his arms in surrender.

"I told you." Gasped the Doctor. "I have one thing to say." He paused and Master started to laugh.

"Ismotic controls." He said, taking to screwdriver before striking the Doctor around the face. "Which means; they only work for me. Like this." He shot a bolt in Francine's direction she cowered as the bolt missed her by millimetres.

"Say sorry!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Francine cried.

"Mum!" Called Tish, running to her mother.

"Didn't you learn anything, from the blessed saint Martha?" The Master walked down the steps to Lucy who held out his jacket for him. "Siding with the Doctor, is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."

* * *

The Master looked into the camera. "My people. Salutations. On this, the eve of war- lovely women. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child walking the Earth, giving you hope. But I ask you." He said walking towards the Doctor in his wheelchair. "Who much hope has this man got? Say 'hello' Ganto. Except, he's not that old. He's an alien with a much greater lifespan then you, stunted little apes. But what if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor, what if we could see them?"

The Master pointed his Laser Screwdriver at the old man and watched him age. "Older, and older, and older, and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down, his years." He stopped then walked around the pile of the Doctor's clothes.

"Doctor?" He watched as a shrunken, bald, barley humanoid creature lifted it's sad head through the clothes and looked up with big brown eyes. The Master walked close to the camera. "Received and understood, Miss Jones?"

* * *

Martha, Tom, and Prof. Doherty circled around the fallen Toclafane. Tom pointed his gun at it just in case. "That's only half the job." Said Prof. Doherty, "Let's find out what's inside."

It was a while until she managed to open it. And when she did Martha felt sick looking at the waxy face the milky blue eyes. "Martha, Martha Jones… Sweet kind Martha Jones, you helped us to fly."

"What do you mean?"

"You lead us to salvation."

"Who are you?"

"The skies are made of diamonds."

"No, you can't be him." _A little blonde boy with big brown eyes and a sweet smile. "My mum used to say the skies are made with diamonds."_

"We share each others memories, you sent him to Utopia."

"Oh my god!"

"What's it talking about? What does it mean?"

"What are they?"

"Martha? Martha, tell us. What are they?"

Martha looked at Tom. "They're us, they're Humans. The Human race from the future."

* * *

"I took Lucy and Lareine to Utopia." The Master told the Doctor. "A Timelord and his Human companions. I took them to see the stars. Isn't that right my sweethearts."

"Trillions of years into the future, it's unbelievable; the wondrous ways of time." Rose simpered.

"The very end of the universe." Lucy finished

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying. Everything dying."

"The whole of creation falling apart."

"I saw it and thought 'there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever'."

"And it's all your fault." Ended the Master, "You should've seen it, Doctor. Furness' burning, the last of humanity screaming at the dark."

"All that Human invention." He continued, "That sustained them across the eons, it all turned inward. They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty." Said a Toclafane in the room.

"Progressing into children, but it didn't work; the universe was collapsing around them… My masterpiece, Doctor; a living Tardis strong enough to hold the paradox in place; allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, but the entire universe." Pleaded the Doctor.

"I'm a Timelord, I have that right."

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We come backwards in time, all to build a brand new empire, lasting one hundred trillion years." Said the Toclafane

"With me as their Master. Timelords and Humans combined, haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor." He got up and walked to the Doctor's new cage. "Human race; greatest monsters of them all." The Master walked to his wives and put his arms around them.

"Night then." He said to the Doctor before walking off Rose putting her arm under his suit jacket and on his back.

Four hours later the Doctor woke from his sleep by the Master tip-toeing into the room. The Doctor looked at him, the Master's hair was a mess, he had lipstick smeared down his neck, bite marks along the way. He wore only a navy blue dressing gown loosely tied his bare chest clearly visible.

"Guess what."

* * *

Prof. Doherty walked into a small locked of cupboard and lowered a cover. She looked at the blue screen.

"Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Doherty."

"_State your intent_."

"First of all I need to know about my son."

"_State your intent_."

"Is my son still alive?"

"_State your intent_."

Prof. Doherty took a breath and paused before speaking once more. "I have some information for the Master… concerning Martha Jones."

* * *

Martha sat on the stairs of an old house, surrounded by starving people, forced into slavery. "I travelled across the world, from the ruins of New-York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe, and everywhere I went I saw people just like you living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because, my name isn't important. There's someone else; the man that sent me out there, the man that told me to walk the earth, and his name, is the Doctor."

"He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops, he never stays, he never asks to be thanked. But I've seen 'im, I know 'im, I love him, and I know what he can do."

"It's him!" Called a women bursting through the door, "It's him, oh my God it's him, it's the Master, he's here!"

"But he never comes to Earth; he never walks upon the ground!" Called a teenaged boy

"Hide her!" And Martha shrunk into the railing of the stairs covered by a blanket. Tom cocked his gun and aimed through the letter box.

"He walks among us, our lord and master." Said the boy.

"Martha! Martha Jones!" Called the Master. "I can see you! Out you come little girl, come and meet your master." They waited.

"Anybody? Nobody? Nothing? Positions." And they heard the sound of six machine guns cocking. "I'll give the order, unless you surrender. Ask yourself 'What would the Doctor do?'." He mocked.

Martha's eyes opened. She took off her key and looked at it before walking down the stairs and holding back Tom's gun. She walked out the door, key in pocket, and saw the Master clapping.

"Oh yes. Oh very well done. Good girl, he trained you well." Martha said nothing as she walked forward. "Bag, give me the bag. No, stay there, just throw it." Martha took off her back-pack and threw it. It landed with a thunk between the Master and Martha, the Master then pointed his Laser Screwdriver at it and shot the bag.

"And now, good companion, your work is done." He lifted the Screwdriver to point at Martha.

"NO!" Called Tom and he ran from the house, gun in hand. The Master shot him dead. The Master laughed and started to walk forward. "But you, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm?" He took a deep breath. "Almost dawn, Martha, and planet Earth, marches to war."

* * *

That day Martha entered the familiar room on the Valiant. She saw her family, her mother and sister in maid's outfits, her father covered in grease. Jack obviously tortured and covered in muck, the Doctor so old and kept in a large bird cage. Every one of them with their own armed guard, making sure they didn't escape. But then Martha looked up. The Master in his suit, his wives in their designer dresses. She felt the anger bubble but didn't comment.

"Your teleport device. Encase you'd thought I'd forgotten." Spoke the Master. Martha threw Jack's Vortex Manipulator to him; he caught it then looked into her eyes. "And now… kneel."

Martha knelt with her head held high. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." The Master ran up to a PA. "Are we ready?"

"The fleet await your signal. Rejoice."

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down." A clock mounted into the wall started to count down from 180. "I never could resist a ticking clock." He walked to Lucy and Rose then yelled. "My children, are you ready?!"

"We fly with blades and slice; we fly with blades and slice." Said every Toclafane.

"At zero," Said the Master, "to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die." He chuckled, "My first blood. Any last words? No?"

Martha stared up at the Master, the face of death, not giving him the satisfaction.

"Such a disappointment this one." The Master commented, "The days are old, Doctor. You had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex, this one's useless." He brandished his screwdriver, "Bow your head."

Martha obeyed the Master. She knew just what to do.

"And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish for this day a new order of Timelords. From this day forward-" Martha started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Martha looked up at the Master.

"A gun."

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts."

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts, scattered across the world I mean, come on. Do you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill." Stated the Doctor.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, I got her exactly where I want her."

"But I knew what Professor Doherty would do." Said Martha, "The resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun so she'd get me here, at the right time."

"But you're still gonna die."

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing, travelling the world"

"Tell me."

"I told a story. That's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said, I went across the continents all on my own and everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story… I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?"

"No. 'Cause I gave them an instruction." Said Martha, standing up. "Just as the Doctor said. I told them that if every one thinks of one word at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen." Interrupted the Master. "Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"Right across the world, one word, just one thought, at one moment, but with fifteen satellites!"

"What?"

"The Archangel Network." Murmured Jack,

"A telepathic field! Binding the whole Human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth thinking the same thing, at the same time; and that word… is Doctor." Just then the clock ticked from one to zero and the Doctor's cage lite up. The Doctor floated in the swirling light.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, no, no you don't." The Master looked truly scared. He took a step back.

"Doctor."

"Doctor."

"Doctor." Every person started to speak. One word echoed through the whole world over, and over.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor."

"Stop this right now, stop it!"

"Doctor." Said Lucy, "Doctor, Doctor."

"Doctor." Rose whispered. "Doctor."

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the physic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" Yelled the Master.

"Doctor." Called the world. Every person yelling, speaking, whispering, singing, saying and thinking, the one word over and over.

"The one thing you can't do… Stop them thinking!" Said the Doctor as he changed to his normal form, then started rise into the air. "Tell me the Human race is degenerate now! When they can do this!" Martha and Jack laughed as the Doctor caused a gust of wind to fill the room.

"No!" The Master shot the Doctor with the Screwdriver but to no effect.

"I'm sorry." Said the Doctor, "I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them." The Master pointed his Screwdriver at the Jones' but the Doctor raised an arm and the Screwdriver flew across the floor. "You can't do this. You can't do this. No!"

"And you know what happens now."

The Doctor flew forwards, towards the Master. The Master walked backwards down the stairs as the Doctor floated closer and closer. "No, no, no!" Yelled the Master.

"You wouldn't listen, 'cause you know what I'm gonna say." The Doctor's feet hit the ground and the light faded, he walked to the cowering Master and took him in an embrace. "I forgive you." He whispered.

"My children." Hissed the Master.

"Protect the paradox, protect the paradox, protect the paradox." Said the Toclafane, and they all flew towards the Valiant. The Doctor stood up and yelled orders.

"Captain, the paradox machine!"

"You men, with me." They ran off to the Tardis. The Doctor turned to see the Master holding the Vortex Manipulator.

"No!" He ran forward and grabbed it just in time.

He found himself on a hill looking onto a ship yard.

"Now it ends, Doctor. Now it ends!"

"We've got control of the Valiant, you can't launch." Said the Doctor.

"Oh but I've got this," Said the Master showing him a small square in his hand. "Black hole converter; inside every ship. If I can't have this world Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns."

"Weapon, after weapon, after weapon. All you do is talk, and talk, and talk. But over all these years, and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of all; I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. And that's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me." The Doctor held his arm out and took the black hole converter from the Master.

* * *

Martha ran to the computers. "We've got all six billion sphere's heading right for us!" She and her family watched as the sky filled with millions of Toclafane.

* * *

Jack managed to get passed the three Toclafane outside the Tardis; he ran in and started to shoot destroying the paradox machine.

* * *

The Earth shook under the Master's and the Doctor's feet. They used the Vortex Manipulator and found themselves on the Valiant once more.

"Everyone get down!" Yelled the Doctor, "Time is reversing!" He lay on the floor laughing with Martha as they gripped hands tightly.

Once the wind stopped and the world was back to normal the Doctor jumped up and ran to the controls. "Paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day, two minutes past eight in the morning." He tuned a PA.

"This is UNIT central, what's happened up there? We just saw the president assassinated!"

"See?" Asked the Doctor, "Just after the president was killed but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened, the rockets, the terror it never was."

"What about the spheres?"

"Trapped at the end of the universe."

"But I can remember it." Said Francine

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only one's that'll ever know." Just then the Master ran towards the door but Jack was on the other side.

"Whoa! Big fella, you don't wanna miss the party." He turned to the closest guard. "Cuffs." He handcuffed the Master and faced the others. "So. What do we do with this one?"

"We kill 'im."

"We execute 'im."

"No, that's not the solution."

"Oh I, I think so." Said Francine. She had a gun, and was pointing it directly at the Master. "'Cause all those things, they still happened, because of him. I saw them." The Doctor walked slowly down the stairs, but Rose was faster, she ran to the Master and stood in front of him.

"Don't you touch him."

"I'll just shoot you too."

"Francine." Said the Doctor, "You're better then them." She dropped then gun and he let her cry into his chest before going over to her family.

"You still haven't answered the question, what happens to me?" Asked the Master.

"You're my responsibility from now on. Only Timelord left in existence."

"Yea, but you can't trust him."

"No, the only safe place for him is the Tarids."

"You mean you're just gonna… keep me." Rose moved to his side and put one arm around his shoulder, the other on his right heart.

"Mm, if that's what I have to do." He turned to Jack and Martha. "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wondering for to long. Now I've got someone to care for."

_**BANG!**_

Rose held the Master, and lowered him to the ground. "I've got you, it's ok." She kissed his forehead. "It's ok."

The Doctor ran forward. "I didn't see her."

"It's always the women." Rose saw Lucy and ran to her. Rose slapped her twice hard in the face; Lucy fell to the ground and looked up to her angered wife.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU BITCH!"

"Whoa, easy there." She felt Jack take her arms and pull her back. Rose cried before shrugging Jack away and running to her husband.

"I guess you don't know me so well- I refuse." The Master whispered to the Doctor as Rose crouched next to him crying into her hands.

"No! You have to regenerate! Please!" Rose sobbed.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned. Rai, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Rose nodded in understanding, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"Come on, after everything we've done. Axons, remember the Axons, and the Daleks? Come on, we're the only two left. Please. REGENERATE!" Cried the Doctor

"How about that. I win!" And he died. Rose collapse completely and cried while the Doctor held on to the Master tightly, crying and rocking back and forth. Rose got up and looked at everyone, and dug into her small handbag- bigger on the inside –and took out her Vortex Manipulator. She held it and her handbag then looked over at Lucy.

"I want a divorce." And she vanished.

* * *

Martha and the Doctor stood in the Tardis, Martha had just told the Doctor she was staying on Earth. "Martha Jones you saved the world!" He said releasing her from a hug.

"Yes I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second or third best but you know what; I am good." They smiled. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Always yea, Rose is gonna by sad she couldn't say goodbye."

"Yea, give her my love."

"I will."

"Right then. Bye." She kissed his cheek and walked out the door. Then paused and walked back. "'Cause, the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky, she lived with this bloke, student housing had them all packed in, this bloke was called Shaun. And she loved him, she did, she completely adored him, spent all day long talking about 'im."

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes! 'Cause he never looked at her twice. I mean he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pinning after him, years of her life. 'Cause while he was around she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again 'get out' so this is me, getting out." She then took her out mobile and threw it to him. "Keep that, 'cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings- when that rings, means you better come running, got it?"

"Got it."

Martha walked and then paused at the door, "I'll see you again mister." Martha Jones then walked away from her life with the Doctor and Rose but smiled anyway and walked into her parent's house and comforted her family.

* * *

The Doctor started to set the co-ordinates for Cardiff when;

THRRR, THRRR!

A boat was in the Tardis.

"What!" The Doctor crawled to a fallen life ring and turned it around, _TITANIC_, "What?"

**END**

_Following Rose_ continues in **_Her Search_**

_"It's coming Rose, the end of the universe is coming and we need your help to stop it."_

_"__My whole life since I've returned to this universe is a secret."_

_"There's this woman that's gonna come along, a tall blonde woman called Sylvia..."_

_"Calling the Sontaran Command ship, by the jurisdiction 2, of the intergalactic rules of engagement." _

_"DOCTOR!"_

_"The Doctor is dead..."_

**I'll try to post it soon, but A Kiss and a Promise is my top priority...**

**Reviews are love!  
**


End file.
